


Gladnoctober 2020

by nightflower_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Noctis Lucis Caelum, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cosplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom Gladiolus Amicitia, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Power Play, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Shippy Gen, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: 31 unrelated shorts based on prompts from Gladtober and/or Noctober. Timeline will jump between Brotherhood & post-game, pre-relationship & established, and everything in between.1: Departure (G), 2: Kindness (G), 3: Night (G), 4: Regalia (T), 5: Leather (G), 6: Suspense (T), 7: Festival (E), 8: Shopping (M), 9: Reclaim (T), 10: Waterfall (T), 11: Weapons/Bros (G), 12: Book (G), 13: Helpful (G), 14: Courage (G), 15: Fish (G), 16: Video Games (G), 17: Tomb (G), 18: Love (E), 19: Cat (G), 20: Sleep/Flower (G), 21: Unbroken (G), 22: Wonder (T), 23: Bad Memory (T), 24: Tattoo (G), 25: Goodnight (G), 26: Carbuncle (T), 27: Autumn (G), 28: Throne (G), 29: Loved (G), 30: Walk tall/Crisp (G), 31: Dawn (G)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 44
Kudos: 81





	1. Departure (G)

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping the prompts a surprise until the day itself - for an added challenge and to stop myself from thinking too hard about them.
> 
> There's bound to be some uninspired clichés in here as a result. 😅
> 
> Prompt list can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1srxe3Znxb6jAyYvfivDXV-jSja76Y-dCxswXDUAwMpg/htmlview).
> 
> Let's see how this goes. 🙈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Feelings realisation)

"So… yeah. Gonna have to ask you to handle this boat business without me. Got some business of my own to deal with."

In all honesty the request is a little surprising, and Noctis can hear the reluctance in the way Gladio's voice stalls and strains. Part of him wants to say no, using the pretence of Gladio's duty as the reason to stay by Noctis' side - but he knows the excuse would be thinly veiled and insulting. 

Noctis manages to hold his tongue and keep from asking, "How long?", even though he's dying to know - because if Gladio's asking for time off, it must be for something important; Gladio wouldn't leave his post otherwise, taking so much pride in his position. And so as to not damage that pride, Noctis needs to show that he trusts Gladio - that he trusts in his Shield's decisions.

That, and he doesn’t want to look weak in front of him; they still have their unspoken rivalry going on, after all.

"Do your thing. Not like we could stop you anyway," Noctis instead forces out a nonchalant drawl.

It's both a relief and a sharp pain inside his chest when those flippant words ease Gladio into relaxing.

"You know me too well! I'll see you around then, guys."

Sure, it's good to see Gladio his comfortable smirking self again, but Noctis would be lying to say he wished Gladio hadn't agreed so quickly. A snide remark about how yes, Noctis most certainly had the power to stop him if he so wanted, wouldn't have gone amiss, really.

And then Gladio's gone. Their party of four drops down to a group of three as they go to hunt for the elusive mythril ore.

At Prompto's insistence, they stop to take a group photo by the lake en route. The view is stunning - golden sunlight and a bright blue sky reflecting in the clear, mirrored surface - and their trio crowds together to take the shot. 

The picture turns out well if not somehow off kilter, the balance of bodies strangely lopsided despite how perfect their poses are. 

Noctis knows why of course, though he doesn't comment aside from saying something to compliment the lighting. His stubborn sulking over his personal feelings isn't worth spoiling Prompto's good mood.

They camp at the Vesperpool (was the tent always so roomy?), continue their drive (was the Regalia always this wide?) and fight against beasts unfortunate enough to cross their path (was Noctis always this defenceless to his blindspots and Gladio was just that good at covering for him, or is he just out of sorts right now?). 

"No Gladio, no room for error," Noctis finds himself muttering in the midst of battle - more to himself than anyone else.

He really wishes he hadn't been so pigheaded not to ask Gladio outright where he was going and when he'd be back - because the not knowing makes Gladio not being there just that much worse - but pride had, once more, come before a fall. 

The fall this time being Noctis' fall into self-doubt and worry.

He supposes this must be what people mean when they say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' and 'you don't appreciate something until it's gone'. He wonders why he's being so melodramatic over the whole affair, but a part of Noctis just doesn't sit right inside - he can't dislodge the niggling feeling that Gladio might be off doing something he maybe shouldn't be doing alone.

Noctis doesn't like it. Not having Gladio beside him is strange. It's not like their relationship is by any means strained anymore (unlike the bristling dislike from years gone by) and any teasing insults now come from a place of decided affection. 

It's just… not having Gladio around yet still having him constantly on his mind is making Noctis rethink exactly how deep that affection is. 

It's confusing. 

All he knows is he feels kind of listless and empty, a little more on edge and sarcastic - and the timing lines up suspiciously with the timing of his Shield's departure.

He can't wait for Gladio to come back.

The problem now is he's not sure what face he should make when he does.


	2. Kindness (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Fluff)

From the outside, Noctis knows it can look like Gladio is a bully: he's big and brash, both physically and emotionally, and seemingly doesn't care if his temper or choice of words hurt other people's feelings.

Noctis also knows that's wrong.

It doesn't mean he won't sometimes react, but at least Noctis understands. 

Gladio only gets worked up over things he cares about. He's angry only because something is important to him, and he wants to fight to make sure that something stays safe - whether that's his ideals, his duties or people he loves.

His heart is just as big as his body, in that respect. Gladio cares a lot and he cares deeply. 

He's kind. 

"That all you got?!" Gladio growls, knocking his wooden sword hard against Noctis' and sending the younger boy toppling to the floor. "You need to put more weight behind your blocks! You shouldn't be falling down so much anymore!" 

Noctis struggles to his feet, blue eyes burning. He can already feel where he might have a bruise on his backside by the morning.

"Let's go again!" 

Gladio smirks, pleased at Noctis determination, and it pulls up a swelling of pride in the Prince's chest.

"Parry and counter, Noct. I know you can do it - and I'm not gonna go easy on you until you do."

Noctis readies his weapon as he hears someone unimportant tut in the background - mistaking Gladio's harshness for cruelty, no doubt.

It's not like that. Gladio is tough because he cares - because he wants Noctis to be able to fight for himself. Because he wants Noctis to be his best. Because he respects him. Because it would be insulting to do anything less. 

Noctis manages to parry and counter, but then his counter is blocked and countered full-force in return - sending him tumbling to the floor once more.

There's definitely going to be a bruise on his butt by the morning, Noctis is sure of it… There's already a graze on his knuckle, where he used it to brace his fall while still clutching tight to the handle of his sword.

But it doesn't matter. It's a sign of how much his Shield cares for him, after all.

"Better, but not good enough," Gladio frowns, holding out a hand to hoist Noctis up from the floor. "Again?"

The Prince clasps their palms together, letting Gladio take his weight for him.

"Again!"

He's hard because he cares; Noctis knows.

Gladio is kind.

And away from prying eyes, when training swords are sheathed and the two of them are alone, Gladio will stride across the changing room to make sure his charge is OK. He'll pat him down and clean any wounds - regardless of how small a scrape may be - and fuss over Noctis in that same chiding tone, as if talking down to Iris rather than to the Crown Prince. 

Noctis lets him, because it's not entirely unpleasant to be coddled. He appreciates the unrestrained affection. 

Then one day, clearly caught up in the mimicry of sibling interactions, Gladio finishes tending to a light scratch on Noctis' hand by swiping over it with his thumb before absentmindedly pressing his lips to it in a soft kiss.

Noctis blinks, surprised, but doesn't say anything - and Gladio doesn't even seem to realise what he's done, his attention already back to putting away the first aid kit.

The Prince smiles.

It doesn't matter what it might look like to anyone else because Noctis knows the truth.

Gladio is kind.

And that kindness makes Noctis feel safe and warm, even if others can't always understand the way Gladio chooses to show it.


	3. Night (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Established relationship, Fluff)

The grass tickles the nape of Noctis' neck as he lays flat on his back, one arm outstretched towards the clear night sky, his finger tracing over the shape of a constellation as he speaks.

Gladio's eyes are on his Prince, rather than on the stars, and he's only half paying attention to the younger man's impromptu lecture. 

"So if you follow this line of three here then--" 

Noctis suddenly stops mid-sentence with a sigh, dropping his arm and rolling his head dramatically to the side to face his Shield. 

"...You're not listening."

"Sure I am!"

"Then why can I feel your eyes boring a hole into the side of my head?" 

"M'just appreciating the view, like you told me to," Gladio grins, still leering.

Noctis groans but shuffles himself closer to the other man regardless. "The view?" he repeats in deadpan.

"Mm," Gladio hums, tucking his arm beneath Noctis' head. "Was thinking how pretty you are, just like your namesake."

Noctis scoffs but still wriggles himself deeper into Gladio's embrace.

"It's true," Gladio insists, only half teasing as he tucks a few strands of hair behind Noctis' ear. "Pitch black hair like the sky, blue eyes piercing like stars in the darkness, your pale skin glows like the moon - the epitome of the night and all the beauty within it--" 

"Ifrit's sake," Noctis snorts, amused despite himself. "Aren't you the poet?" 

Gladio chuckles and they lapse into a comfortable silence, cuddled together on the grass and gazing up at the heavens once more.

"...That reminds me," Noctis shifts slightly, batting Gladio on the chest with the back of his hand. "I looked up your namesake recently too, you know."

"Yeah?" 

"So I knew you're named after a flower, but I didn't know what that flower actually meant until now; thought it was just something to do with swords."

Noctis smiles, craning his head backwards to look up at Gladio's amused expression.

"It suits you a lot."

Gladio looks away again, finding the hand Noctis still has resting on his chest with his own.

"How's that then?" he huffs, absentmindedly stroking Noctis' fingers with his thumb as he takes in the sight of the constellations above them once more.

"Strength of character, integrity, sincerity," Noctis begins listing off. "Faithfulness. Never giving up." He squeezes Gladio's hand. "That's all you, isn't it?" 

Gladio holds back a smirk - it's not as if he can just casually agree with that.

"And er…" Noctis nudges the older man with his shoulder, pressing their bodies closer together, "infatuation. Apparently means that, too."

Noctis feels the rumble from Gladio's chest before he hears the soft laughter and he has to fight to hold himself back from joining in.

"Is that you, too?" Noctis pushes on, voice innocent though his thoughts definitely aren't.

"Yeah," Gladio swallows down another chuckle, finally looking his Prince in the eye and seeing the mischievous glint twinkling there. "That's me - completely infatuated with you."

Noctis grins and reaches to press their lips together.

"...Such a sap."

Gladio returns the kiss with a smile and one of his own.

"Only for you, Noct."


	4. Regalia (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Established relationship, Kissing)

"Hey," Gladio growls, though neither his tone nor his body language match his admonitions. "We're gonna be late."

"S'fine," Noctis murmurs, lazily dragging the point of his tongue around the shell of Gladio's ear. "No one's waiting for us…"

"No?" Gladio grunts, tilting his head so the younger man can nip teasing kisses along his jaw and towards his lips. He scoffs, then turns to catch Noctis' mouth with his own, gently pushing his tongue inside and dragging up a pleased moan from his Prince.

Warm hands roam greedily over the other's body, pulling them both closer, as Noctis reaches to grab at the back of Gladio's head and scratch his fingertips into the fuzz of his buzzcut. 

It's at times like these that Noctis is grateful for the short hairstyle; it leaves no obvious signs of their fooling around, making it harder for Gladio to resist being cornered.

Gladio breaks the kiss, after a lingering soft bite to Noctis' lower lip, and presses their foreheads together instead: reluctant, but his desire isn't enough to override his sense of duty.

"Might not be waiting for us to start, but they'll sure as hell notice when you're not there," he forces out, though any threads of authority are clouded by the lust lacing his drawl.

"S'called being fashionably late," Noctis breathes against Gladio's lips, enjoying the shivers his Shield's voice sends running down his spine.

"It's not fashionable to turn up with your suit all creased though, is it," Gladio smirks, giving Noctis two small pecks on the mouth. He performs a couple of weak tugs to the base of Noctis' suit jacket, in a half-hearted attempt at straightening it out.

The Prince pulls at Gladio's collar with a small whimper at the obvious restraint, unsatisfied with stopping just yet, instead going on tiptoes to coerce Gladio into another deep kiss.

"Hey," Gladio growls, but the disapproval is clearly put on - as rather than push Noctis away, Gladio ends up jerking him closer by the ass and leaning down to forcefully swirl their tongues together even more.

"Mmm," Noctis struggles to breathe through their kisses, Gladio's taste intoxicating. "Not my fault... you look so good… dressed up."

He leans back enough so he can appreciate the lightly swollen lips and darkened amber of his Shield's eyes, only made better by the knowledge that Noctis himself is the one to make Gladio lose his composure like this.

"These formal occasions are gonna be the death of me if I can't touch you beforehand."

Gladio chuckles. Sure, he knows he looks good, but maybe Noctis isn't aware of how good he looks himself all decked out in his suit and regalia. It's not often the Prince wears such things, after all.

The guy scrubs up well; seeing Noctis like this reminds Gladio not only of the man he's becoming but the man he already is… Not a teenager anymore and well past this side of legal (even if in reality it's only been a few months).

He glances across at the clock and does some quick mental calculations. If they don't leave soon, they might actually be in trouble.

"C'mon, Princess," Gladio kisses Noctis on the temple, lifting one hand to softly brush the fringe from the younger man's eyes. "I was serious about not messing up your outfit."

Noctis twists his head to kiss at Gladio's fingers, maintaining eye contact with a seductive pout. 

"How about… we just lose the clothes, then?"

Gladio snorts despite himself. Clothes surely make the man, but maybe the Prince is still a brat after all.

"Later," Gladio promises, smoothing down Noctis' front with his hands as he straightens himself back up to his full height again . "We'll pick up right where we left off."

Noctis licks his lips and huffs a small breath of resigned frustration.

"Fine."

Then he unpins the golden brooch from his breast - the royal adornment particular to the Caelum line - and, before the other man can protest, fastens it to Gladio's chest instead.

"A reminder," Noctis states with a coy smirk, slowly regaining his breath again. "To make sure you come find me later to return it."

"Trust me," Gladio purrs, amused. "I won't need reminding."

But he leaves the brooch there regardless, because honestly? He can't say he doesn't enjoy the physical symbol of Noctis' claim over him.


	5. Leather (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Friends to lovers, Fluff, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia)

When Noctis first met Gladio, he never would have pinned him as the sentimental type. 

He knows better now, of course.

"Your wallet's falling apart," Noctis comments, half chiding and half amused as Gladio pays for them both - it's their first time visiting the cinema together, their relationship slowly progressing from mentor and charge to something more akin to friendship.

"Why don't you just get a new one?" 

Gladio pulls a face as he stuffs the battered leather square back inside his pocket.

"S'fine. Still works, doesn't it?" 

"Well yeah, but it's not looking too healthy."

Gladio smirks, taking the popcorn from the server with one hand and a wink, then steers Noctis towards the cinema screen with his other hand round the younger teen's shoulder.

"As long as the contents are healthy, that's all that matters to me."

Noctis finds out later that the cheap wallet is the one Gladio bought with his first ever pay cheque, hence his reluctance to replace it.

Noctis also finds out that anything Noctis does, it somehow ends up overriding whatever hierarchy of sentimentality Gladio has made up for himself inside his head.

"I bought you a new one, as a gift. To say thanks for always sticking by my side."

"I don't need thanks for that," Gladio scoffs, but he accepts the present regardless: the finest quality leather, guaranteed to last - a sleek black to match Gladio's favourite jacket.

His old wallet isn't thrown away, though; it's safely kept inside a box of keepsakes in Gladio's room at the Amicitia manor. Noctis finds it there years later, nonchalantly poking through the contents of Gladio's shelves one day, while waiting for Gladio to return from the bathroom.

There are other things in the box, too: photographs, cinema tickets (Justice Monsters Five - isn't that the first film they'd gone to see together?), a pressed flower and a broken fountain pen, amongst other things.

Noctis picks up the photos, shuffling through with his head cocked. There are a couple of Gladio's mother, a young Gladio grinning at her side, some baby photos of Iris (Clarus' sombre profile caught in a candid shot in the background of one) and others of Gladio at various points throughout his life - first uniform, first sword… There’s even one of Noctis, pouting in his formal wear with Gladio standing proudly behind him.

Noctis smirks, though not without affection.

"Found something you like?" 

Gladio returns just then, shirtless and still roughly towelling at his hair.

"Yeah, just revisiting some fond memories," Noctis hums, carefully packing the box's contents away again to greet the other man properly. 

"OK then," Gladio chuckles, walking across the room to find something to wear.

Noctis follows with his eyes - appreciating the finely inked tattoo across his Shield's back - taking in the curve of his spine and contours of his muscles, and considering all over again how the man's outwards appearance doesn't necessarily match what's on the inside. A lopsided grin slips onto his face.

Nestling the box neatly where it belongs beside a row of novels, Noctis stands and moves to wrap his arms around Gladio from behind.

"Hey," Gladio chastises weakly, "your hands're cold."

"That's OK," Noctis grins, pressing a kiss to one of the many feathers adorning the older man's back as he hugs a little tighter. "You can just warm them up for me."

"...Brat," Gladio sighs, taking one of Noctis' hands and pressing a kiss to its fingers.

Gladio is soft, like worn leather: shaping himself around Noctis' habits, comfortable and secure. And the longer Noctis spends with him, the clearer his character shows through - caring and tender and sentimental beneath it all.

Noctis laughs, weaving his fingers between his Shield's and pressing another kiss to the back of his neck this time.

Soft yet tough, complex but true. Gladio is like leather and Noctis wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Suspense (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Secret crush, Love confessions, Swearing)

"... _B_ _ecause I like you!_ "

Noctis regrets the words as soon as he blurts them out - not because they're untrue, but because he knows they're a mistake to say.

Gladio's grip around his wrist loosens just enough for Noctis to feel the difference, but Noctis finds he no longer has the energy to struggle anymore. His arm goes limp to match, resigning himself to being caught in Gladio's hold - though his whole torso is still twisted towards the exit, to show he hasn't entirely given up on the idea of escaping.

Noctis can't bring himself to raise his head, his eyes stubbornly down at the ground - but his gaze is too unfocused to really take anything in.

Shit, he said it. In the heat of the moment, he said it.

Why isn't Gladio saying anything back? Why has he stopped moving? Is he really that lost for how to react?

In any case, this was never how Noctis thought he would ever confess to his longtime crush: following weeks of awkwardness and avoidance, culminating in today's argument and Gladio's temper blowing up in both their faces.

Noctis swallows, his tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth. He's an idiot, a royal _idiot._ And he visibly grimaces at the pun.

Gladio's fingers twitch a little tighter again around Noctis' wrist, and the Prince steadies himself for what's to come.

Rejection. Pity. Chastisement for being so foolish… Because how the hell could Noctis ever figure things could work out between them? He and Gladio? 

The suspense is almost too much, the silence suffocating. Noctis wishes Gladio would just say something and get it over with already. 

It's painful to wait, even more so than it's been painful desperately trying to bury his feelings for all these months, as they steadily grew and tumbled about inside until Noctis felt he was sure to burst - just like he has done today.

"...Noct--"

Noctis braces himself, flinching where he stands.

"Wait, lemme check I'm not misunderstanding something here--" 

What? Gladio's gonna make him repeat it? As if Noctis needs the disappointment rubbed in his face any further.

"... _Like_?"

Six damnit.

Fine. If that's how it's got to be, then fine.

" _Like_!" Noctis shoots back, snapping his head up with all the force of a spring wound up too tight.

He clenches his teeth as he huffs a sharp breath of hot air from his nose, all of a sudden angry because why the hell did life have to be so damn _unfair_? He glares at Gladio, willing himself not to care anymore. 

"I fucking _like_ you!" 

Gladio's face is a picture: sheer shock paints his features as he blinks slowly, eyebrows quirked, glassy eyed and lips slightly parted.

They stay like that a moment more - though it feels like much longer - Noctis' breath loud and disjointed, louder than the heartbeat drumming in his ears, and Gladio eerily quiet as neither dares to break eye contact.

Noctis bites his lip, hard, needing the distraction from the pain which is sure to come - but the sight of Noctis hurting himself is enough to break Gladio from whichever stupor he's fallen into.

Gripping Noctis' wrist tighter, Gladio takes a step closer, looking down at his Prince from only mere inches apart.

"...Like," he repeats, a little dumbly. 

Then before Noctis can say anything else, Gladio leans forward and presses a hesitant kiss to the Prince's already throbbing lower lip. 

Kiss? Not a look of disgust or words of admonition? Noctis can't believe it.

"Was that… a mistake?" Noctis chokes out, not entirely sure what to do or say.

"I'm not the type to make the same mistake twice," Gladio breathes, frowning ever so lightly. 

Then he leans forward to kiss Noctis again, more confidently this time.


	7. Festival (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Established relationship, Anal sex, Cosplay, Dom Gladiolus Amicitia, Dirty talk, Sexual roleplay, Praise kink, Power play)

"Didn't think cosplay'd turn you on so much," Gladio purrs in Noctis' ear, one hand sliding smoothly across the younger man's semi-naked chest while the other kneads teasingly at his inner thigh, holding Noctis close in a tight embrace from behind.

"Ah--!" 

"So fucking _cute,"_ Gladio smirks, pinching at Noctis' nipple as he nips with his teeth at his earlobe.

"D- don't call me cute--" 

Noctis unintentionally grinds his ass against his Shield's unmistakable bulge and any annoyance is swept up by the hitch of his breath. Gladio leers at the sound. 

"How about sexy, then?" He deftly undoes the buckles around Noctis' waist and slips a warm hand inside his pants, causing Noctis to gasp even louder. _"Love_ the noises you make for me," Gladio's voice is rich and full of mirth as he nibbles and licks at Noctis' earlobe once more.

Noctis stubbornly tries to choke back another whimper, but it's near impossible with Gladio right in his ear like that - he's sensitive there and his Shield's voice is always a huge weak point even at the best of times.

Gladio wraps his hand around Noctis' throbbing erection and swipes his thumb over its head, already beaded with precum, sending a delicious shudder through Noctis' entire body.

"C'mon," Gladio maneuvers them both towards the bed, his hand continuing to stroke at the younger man's cock, making him tremble and moan. He flips Noctis onto his back on the mattress, drinking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and disheveled robes, then leans down with a smug grin and plunges his tongue into Noctis' eagerly panting mouth.

Gladio brushes the swathes of long material to the side, further exposing Noctis' lean and writhing body, tearing off the hooded mantle as he continues to kiss and suck at Noctis' lips, neck, collar. Noctis always tends not to speak much during sex, but Gladio knows he's enjoying himself from the way his body tenses and shivers and the way his voice breaks as he moans - just as it is right now.

Pleased with himself, Gladio yanks the younger man's pants down to his ankles in one rough motion.

"Seriously, Noct," Gladio growls, leaning back just long enough to free his own straining erection before continuing to lavish attention on his King. "You've been in high spirits ever since we set foot in Lestallum; if I knew that eagerness was gonna carry on over into the bedroom, I would've dragged ya to this festival sooner."

Breathless, Noctis huffs and claws pathetically at his Shield's hips, fingers slipping over the many belts wrapped around the man's thick waist.

"Nuff talkin'..." he attempts to glare, though his eyes just end up looking sultry and wanton. "Shut up and fuck me already!"

If he wasn't so horny, Noctis would be damn embarrassed - but as it is, he's too damn turned on to even care. Let Gladio make fun of him for all it matters; as if it isn't amazing enough being able to dress up as an assassin himself, seeing Gladio decked out in the outfit is almost too hot for words. 

Gladio chuckles, gently flicking Noctis' from his waist with one hand as he resumes his strokes along Noctis' cock with the other.

"Steady on, Princess. Was thinking I'd keep these clothes _on;_ thought you might get a kick outta it."

He pulls the loose hood over his head, obscuring his face as he smirks, teasingly.

"Wanna get fucked by your hero?" 

Noctis' breath ripples out in a choked shudder. The thought is too much to cope with; he can't even force out a disdainful retort.

"Thought so," Gladio's voice drops deeper as he lowers himself to lick the precum dripping from Noctis' twitching cock. He relishes the way Noctis' body jerks upwards as he swirls his tongue over the tip and then down his length to the base, bobbing his mouth around the end a couple of times for good measure, sucking hard on the way back up before he finally lets go. Noctis moans deliciously and Gladio sheds him of his pants completely before spreading his knees as wide as they'll go.

"Tell me, d'you want it hard or slow?" Gladio rumbles, thrusting two fingers into Noctis' mouth and covering them in his saliva. "What kind of fuck d'you imagine me to be?" He languidly pumps his fingers in and around as Noctis licks at them greedily, eyes half-lidded with lust.

Noctis gasps for breath as Gladio's fingers finally leave his mouth, then chokes out a moan as those same, wet digits move to dance wickedly over his hole. 

"H- hard!" Noctis breathes through gritted teeth, Gladio stroking his erection again as he preps him: touching and teasing, slipping one finger inside and then two, lightly scissoring in between deep, groping thrusts. "F- _fuck!"_

"Good answer," Gladio grins, slowly removing his digits and leaning forward to press his leaking cock against Noctis' entrance instead, grasping firmly at the King's thighs as he flexes them wider.

He ducks his head to hide his face completely. 

"Cos m'afraid assassins don't use lube, _Your Majesty_."

Noctis' mouth falls open at the sound of his title as opposed to his name - implying the detachment and reverence from a stranger - and it's all he can do but gasp in pleasure as Gladio steadily pushes himself inside, thick and hot and familiar, filling Noctis up completely. The young King arches his back at the painfully sweet sensation and Gladio, face still hidden, drops forward to capture Noctis' mouth in yet another mind-blowingly passionate kiss.

Noctis can't think, can't breathe as their tongues swirl together, forcing his arms up and around Gladio's broad shoulders, clutching desperately as his body shakes from the weight of the other man's thrusts. His cock scrapes against the folds of material and leather cords across Gladio's stomach, but Noctis is too blissed out to touch himself and give his dick the full attention it needs.

Or maybe doesn't need, because Noctis almost thinks he might just cum untouched, it feels so fucking good.

Gladio breaks their kiss and pushes himself up onto his haunches, leaving Noctis splayed out on the bed with his arms loose above his head, then grabs him by the thighs again so he can drive himself deeper. He sees his King's gaze - eyelids heavy but pupils blown wide with lust - rake over his body (taking in his outfit, no doubt) and Gladio chuckles despite himself.

Cute. _Cute._ Even if he hates to be called it, Noctis is just too fucking _cute:_ panting and moaning but still so stubbornly trying not to just give in and admit how much he loves it.

"You like being fucked, _Highness?"_ Gladio purrs, the timbre of his voice velvety and teasing. "You're squeezing round me so _tight,_ you're doing so fucking _good."_

Noctis moans and visibly shudders and Gladio picks up the pace. 

"That's it, lemme hear you, _Your Majesty..._ You can't get enough of my cock, can you? You love getting rammed so hard you can't think straight, don't ya?" 

Noctis' reply gets caught in his throat, a garbled mess rather than any intelligible words.

"Where're your manners, _Highness?"_ Gladio grunts as he thrusts harder. "Pretty _rude_ not to answer my questions," Gladio growls in amusement, pulling himself out to the tip before plunging himself back inside to the hilt, hard enough to make Noctis yelp, blue eyes bulging wide.

"You like that? You want more? Am I gonna get _His Majesty_ to beg for me?" 

"Ah-- Ahh-- Yes!" Noctis moans, all of a sudden finding his voice again, hands grasping hopelessly as he scrabbles at the sheets beneath him. "Yes! Yes! _Yes!!"_

The desperation in his King's voice almost takes Gladio's breath away, it sounds so fucking good. He loves being the one to mess Noctis up and he loves even more how much Noctis enjoys it.

"Fuck," Gladio purrs, "you're so fucking _perfect."_ He propels himself deeper, hitting that sweet spot inside again and again, making Noctis tremble and gasp divinely. "Such a _good_ boy, swallowing my cock so _well."_

Praise in hand with being dominated; Gladio knows all of Noctis' fetishes as well as he knows his own.

"So _good_ for me, _Your Highness."_

 _"Yes! Yes!!"_

"Taking me in so _deep."_

" _M- more!!_ " 

"Such a _perfect_ fuck."

" _Mmph! Yes! A- ahh--!!_ "

Gladio feels himself nearing his climax and Noctis looks as if he's almost there too; his pupils are rolled back - eyelids fluttering ever more closed with each piercing thrust - as he struggles to keep himself lucid, the hedonistic jolts from Gladio's cock almost feeling strong enough to shatter his insides.

A wicked thought comes to Gladio's mind, all of a sudden glad he'd bothered to pay attention to Noctis' fannish ramblings, and drops himself closer to growl in Noctis' ear. 

" _Nothing is true,_ " Gladio's voice rumbles, heavy and rich, punctuating his words by driving himself deeper. " _Everything is permitted._ "

That does it.

Gladio feels Noctis' entire body clench and convulse as he orgasms, shooting his cum all over both their fronts as he shouts, voice cracking in euphoric pleasure. 

The sight and sound is too much and Gladio follows soon after, continuing to jerk his hips as he rides his orgasm to completion, emptying his load into Noctis' tight, willing ass.

They lay there for a while, Gladio slowly pulling himself out - cum dribbling down and onto the sheets - but staying on top with his forehead pressed to Noctis' temple. The room is silent save for the irregular sounds of their panting, and these are soon drowned out by a loud burst of fireworks from outside the window. 

"F- fuck…" Noctis eventually groans, all of a sudden remembering where they are. "The clothes…!"

Gladio pulls off his hood with a chuckle and rolls himself over with great effort, a sheen of sweat lightly gracing his skin. Stretched out on his back, he touches a streak of cum across his abs with his fingers and rubs the sticky liquid with his thumb, amused. 

"S'all right," Gladio hums, chest still heaving as he licks Noctis' essence from his fingers. "I'll just pay to keep 'em."

He turns his head to face the other, their noses brushing together as he moves to peck gently at Noctis' lips. 

"Wouldn't mind entertaining your cosplay fantasies again another time… Kinky as they are."

Noctis opens his mouth to quip something back - not wanting Gladio to get the last word - but then he stops, pressing his lips together and licking them with a muted murmur. He settles for closing his eyes and kissing Gladio instead, because maybe… Yeah. Noctis wouldn't mind keeping the costumes for another time, either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, _someone_ got carried away here. 😏
> 
> And [here's a link to the Assassin's Festival gameplay](https://youtu.be/S7OYqtgP_Ec) for convenience. 😬


	8. Shopping (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Awkward Noctis Lucis Caelum, Secret Crush, Light BDSM, Crack treated seriously, Humour, Implied sex)

It's not rare for Gladio to invite Noctis to hang out - to eat, a cinema, shopping - but it's the first time Gladio's brought him along to a place like this.

He's not entirely sure how he feels about it, either.

"So? Whaddaya think?" 

Noctis blinks at the question and the choice of items in each of Gladio's hands: a pair of shiny silver handcuffs and a pair of fluffy pink ones.

"Um…"

"I mean, they're both kinda cliché, but it's usually one type over the other," Gladio muses, lifting each hand in turn. "Which would you use, if you had the choice?" 

"I guess… the plain ones?" 

"Yeah," Gladio grins, seemingly satisfied, "that's what I was thinking, too. All that fluff is kind of a mood killer, huh." He turns to put the second pair back on the shelf.

"Yeah," Noctis breathes, still slightly confused at the situation but not knowing what else to do but go with it. He tries to ignore just who exactly his Shield is planning to share those handcuffs with later because honestly, it's bad enough being here as it is without letting himself get carried away by feelings of jealousy.

"That raven haired beauty I've got my eye on is gonna look hella hot wearing these," Gladio smirks at Noctis with a wink - and that really doesn't help him with ignoring the idea.

He forces out a strained laugh.

"How d'you know she's even into that kind of thing?" Noctis asks, half hoping she isn't and his Shield's about to ruin his chances when he busts those cuffs out - and half hoping she is because, dammit, he has to admit he doesn't like the image of Gladio messing anything up; part of what he likes about the guy is how damn capable he is, after all.

"Mm," Gladio hums, browsing the next shelf over. "Just a feeling I have. They act all shy but I'm pretty confident it's something they want: to be tied up and taken advantage of, not calling the shots despite their usual position."

Noctis finds his mind wandering to the thought of having those handcuffs around his wrists, stripped naked on the bed as Gladio kisses down his torso, worshipping his body with teasing licks and gentle nips, huffing a teasing hot breath over his already dripping--

Noctis gulps. Damn, that's hot. But no, better stop right there.

"She someone important then?" he croaks out instead, absentmindedly picking up the first thing to come to hand on the shelf beside him. "Like a Kingsglaive superior? Some politician's daughter?" 

"Something like that," Gladio grins, then nods at the item Noctis now has in his hand. "That the kind of thing you're into, then?" 

Noctis glances down and sees he's holding a cat ear headband: sleek black satin, the insides of the ears a soft rose pink.

He blushes and stuffs it back onto the shelf, stuttering, "N- no, not really. Wouldn't suit me, anyway."

"I meant for your partner," Gladio chuckles. "Though I'm pretty sure they suit you fine." Noctis ducks his head, not knowing how to respond, and Gladio continues, "Seeing them in cat ears doesn't do it for ya?" 

Noctis swallows again, wondering if it really would've been better if he'd just declined the invitation to be here because damn, it's uncomfortable trying to keep his composure in this cramped, dimly lit aisle with Gladio looking so hot smirking down at him like this. 

"Not cat ears," Noctis breathes, deciding to just forget it and maybe he'd find it easier if he can just be honest about at least one thing right now. "I think wolf ears'd be hotter."

Gladio licks his lips.

"Ya don't say?" 

He cocks his head, still looking smug, and raises an eyebrow.

"How about going the whole distance? Leather collar? Leash?"

Noctis feels his mouth go dry at the thought. 'Hell _yes!'_ is what he wants to shout, but he somehow manages to settle on an amused huff while he looks away.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be pretty hot. You don't think so, too?" 

"I guess if I was the one wearing it," Gladio shrugs, moving to browse at the selection of headbands more closely. 

"O- oh?" Noctis squeaks despite himself, hoping Gladio doesn't realise how bothered he is by that mental picture.

"Well, I was born to serve. Giving my partner a thorough fucking kinda gets me off, too."

Noctis can't help the shuddering breath which escapes his lips at this confession, but if Gladio notices then he chooses not to comment.

"Anyway, thanks, Noct," Gladio turns to flash the Prince another one of those killer smiles. "You've been a real help. How about ya wait for me outside while I go pay for some stuff?" 

"Y- yeah, sure," Noctis agrees all too quickly, thinking he can't get out of there and into the fresh air to clear his head fast enough.

Gladio meets him by the store entrance a few minutes later and they head home not long after - impromptu shopping trip done for the day.

Noctis spends that evening groaning into his pillow at how damn _awkward_ he is and asking the Astrals why the hell he had to get a crush on his _Shield_ of all people and _please_ could the earth just swallow him up because fuck, had he said something earlier he shouldn't have or done something stupid to give himself away? 

Then his phone beeps and a message lets him know that Gladio's on his way over because he has something he needs to talk about.

Noctis has just enough time to splash cold water on his face and run his fingers through his hair before the doorbell rings and his stomach flops over in nervous anticipation. 

He opens the door and sees Gladio standing there: shirtless under his open leather jacket, studded black collar around his neck attached to a thick, chained gold leash, and a pair of rich brown wolf ears nestled atop his head.

"Hey," Gladio greets him casually, but all Noctis can do is gape, frozen on the spot.

Gladio smirks, letting himself in and shutting the door, then hands the gold chain to Noctis and nods his head towards the main room.

"Shall we?" 

Mouth still agape, Noctis leads them inside in a daze, then he feels Gladio's arms around him from behind and his hot breath against his ear.

"So that raven haired beauty I was talking about," Gladio purrs, making Noctis shiver. "Can you guess who it is yet?" 

Noctis squeezes the leash tighter, not trusting his voice to come out without shaking.

"It's… not a 'she'?" 

"Nope," Gladio growls, popping the P right in the Prince's ear. "And he's a little higher in status than any political dignitary."

"Th- that so?" Noctis breathes, trying not to gasp at how good it feels to have Gladio pressed up against him like this.

"That's right," Gladio rumbles, voice like crushed velvet. "And I've seen the way he's been staring at me and I'd be more than happy to indulge him with his fantasies."

Noctis just about melts into Gladio's arms at this suggestion, his knees going weak at how deep and sexy his Shield sounds. 

Gladio chuckles, not missing the way Noctis reacts at all, and presses a slow, pulsing kiss to the side of Noctis' neck.

"Just lead me to the bedroom and tell me what you wanna do," he murmurs, his words laced with a teasing mirth.

Then he drops to a whisper, lips brushing deliciously against Noctis' ear. 

"...And don't worry, I brought those handcuffs."

And Noctis outright moans.


	9. Reclaim (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Secret relationship, Fluff, Kissing)

Gladio stretches out in the backseat of the car then closes his book with a heavy snap. Can't be long left until they reach Galdin Quay. He cricks his neck, looking out at the fields which stretch into the distance, and decides to have one of those hardboiled sweets he'd bought back at the vending machine in Hammerhead on a whim; should have almost a full packet left somewhere.

He pats down his shirt, coming up blank, so shifts to check his trouser pockets next. Nothing. The side bucket in the car door? Nope. 

How odd.

Then he hears the sound of plastic rustling and looks across to see Noctis pop something suspiciously familiar into his mouth.

"...Hey," Gladio growls, catching the younger man's attention. "What's that you've got there?"

"Mm?" Noctis blinks innocently back, scrunching up the wrapper in his hand and rolling it into a ball. "Just some candies I found in the car. Would offer you one, but," he moves the sweet in his mouth to display between his front teeth, speaking around it to finish his sentence, "fraid 'his is the last."

Gladio pushes the inside of his cheek out with his tongue. It's not even like he's desperate to have one, but the fact he's unable to when he'd decided he wanted to - almost like he's being told he can't - makes him feel unreasonably obstinate over the fact.

"Those were mine, Noct," he grits out, not entirely annoyed but feeling like he should be.

"Shorry," Noctis shrugs, looking anything but sorry. Despite it all, Gladio can't help but find the sight amusing: the little brat.

"Yeah, you will be," Gladio mock glares, catching Noctis round the shoulders without warning and pushing him down onto the seats - so their faces are out of sight from the rear view mirrors; it's not as if the others will be paying much attention anyway, used to his and Noctis' playfighting by now, but it still can't hurt to be safe.

"Hey!" Noctis hisses, clearly pretending to hate his new position of being pinned down beneath his Shield's larger frame. "I might choke!" 

Gladio laughs, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Can't have that, can we?" Gladio purrs. Noctis makes no attempt to push him away, so Gladio then moves to capture the Prince's lips with his own. 

The kiss tastes of strawberries - artificially sweet - as Gladio expertly swirls their tongues together, soft and warm and pliant. It doesn't last long, but it's enough for Gladio to get what he wanted. 

He pulls away and sits up again, grinning smugly, as Noctis stares up at him from the seats - his mouth now empty.

"Scuse me while I take back what's mine," Gladio winks, rolling the sweet into his cheek to emphasise his prize. 

"...That's gross," Noctis sits up too, licking the remnants of Gladio's saliva from his lips. 

Gladio just scoffs, then bumps their shoulders together and whispers into the Prince's ear, "Oh, please. It's not like I've not had more than just your spit in my mouth before."

Which is enough to make Noctis turn away with a huff, pushing at Gladio's head with the palm of his hand as he does so. 

Gladio just grins and lets him, enjoying the lingering warmth of the candy as it dissolves against his tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed and if it wasn't for the need to update daily I wouldn't even post it. 🤦🏻
> 
> Oh well! I guess that's part of the challenge!


	10. Waterfall (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Established relationship, Kissing)

Noctis' crush might have begun when Gladio had his hair shaved short, but Noctis thinks he definitely prefers his Shield with his hair worn long.

He likes the way it catches the light, swept back but still unruly, flicking out in spikes above the other man's head. He likes how those tendrils tumble and flow down the back of his head like a waterfall, wild and free. He likes how Gladio can look both sharp and rugged at the same time; he likes how well his hairstyle matches his personality. 

But most of all, Noctis loves how it feels: surprisingly soft as he tangles it between his fingers, gently tugging Gladio closer as they kiss, or when his hands scrabble desperately through and he roughly yanks a fistful as they climax together during sex. 

"You should grow it out more, you know," Noctis comments one day, hands scratching insistently at Gladio's scalp while he straddles the older man's lap. "It'd definitely suit you."

Gladio scoffs and reaches forward to kiss Noctis again, slowly and lazily, as his hands roam down the other's back and around his waist.

"M'not gonna grow it any longer than this," Gladio murmurs against Noctis' lips.

"Why not?" Noctis twines his fingers a little deeper, his tongue darting out to teasingly lick and kiss in between words. "These side parts, too. Gimme more to grab onto."

"For one thing, undercuts are badass," Gladio chuckles, returning the kisses just as eagerly, lightly sucking and nipping at Noctis' lips each time they part. "And for another, that'd mean I'd need to tie it up t'keep it outta the way. I ain't got time to mess around doing that."

"Not even for me?" Noctis breathes, leaning back just enough to give Gladio his best pout. 

Gladio just laughs.

"Tell ya what: if I ever did, it'd  _ only _ be for you."

Noctis sighs, "Well, I suppose that'll just have to do then, won't it?"


	11. Weapons/Bros (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Shippy gen, Hurt/comfort, Referenced canon minor character death)

"...I really made a scene today, didn't I," Noctis states quietly.

He has his back to Gladio, looking over the cliff at the outpost beneath them, legs bent in front to hug his knees and rest his head upon them. He doesn't turn to look at the other man or reply to his greeting, but he knows if Gladio's come to find him then it means he's willing to hear him out.

It's late, the campfire already long burnt out, but the moon shines bright enough in the sky to not really feel the darkness which surrounds them. Noctis' Engine Blade is stabbed into the earth beside him, glinting blue from the runes' shimmering glow.

"Not sure I know what you mean," Gladio ventures carefully, taking a few steps closer to the now King - although he knows they both know what Noctis is referring to: his reaction to learning of Insomnia's fall and his outburst at Cor in the Royal Tomb.

They're both silent again as a light wind ruffles their hair. Noctis supposes he should be grateful for his Shield's feigned ignorance. 

"How do you do it?" the younger man eventually whispers, hugging himself a little tighter as his shoulders tense upwards. "Don't you feel like you want to scream? Tear everything down?" 

Gladio shifts behind him, heavy boots scraping in the dirt. He joins Noctis on the other side to his sword, choosing to stay standing as he surveys the scenery below, though not really taking any of it in.

"...I do," he admits. "But I won't."

"Too strong?" Noctis smiles wryly, the word burning like acid as he says it. 'Strong'. Because Noctis sure doesn't feel like anything close to it right now.

"No," Gladio shakes his head. "Hiding your emotions isn't strength… Being honest enough to show them is."

He glances down at Noctis' huddled figure, looking far too small at his feet, and sighs before looking away again.

"The reason I can keep my head up and keep going… is 'cos of you, Noct."

Noctis' eyebrows quirk but he shows no other signs of acknowledgement; Gladio continues, despite missing the action completely.

"I know you said before you wish we didn't owe our lives to you, that we could stand on more equal ground, but…" Gladio pauses to huff out a deep breath into the cool night air. "I'm grateful for this duty. This focus. The fact I'm devoted to you… It's a privilege, and it's a lifeline."

Gladio reaches down to fondly ruffle Noctis' hair.

"You're the one pulling me along."

Noctis ducks his head, allowing the other man to roughly shove at his scalp as he takes in his words. 

_You're pulling me along so let me pull you along, too._

"...Your father…" Noctis begins, then trails off again, hesitant in finishing his question. He's not mentioned the other deaths in the city so far, unsure if he's supposed to, if it's fitting of his station or not. 

Gladio catches what Noctis wants to say though, and straightens himself back up again with a wry smile. 

"Yeah, my father, too. He died proudly, doing his job, and there's no greater honour than that." Gladio folds his arms, looking up at the stars above. "Nothing worse for a Shield than to outlive the one he's sworn to protect, after all."

"So you're saying you want me to deal with the pain of losing you, too?" Noctis frowns, even though he knows Gladio's just trying to cheer him up in his own way.

"Yeah, eventually," the older man chuckles dryly. "You're strong; I know you can handle it."

Noctis breaks a smile despite himself, burying his chin deeper into his knees.

"...Thanks."

Gladio stretches his arm out and summons his shield, the flash of blue momentarily lighting up the cliff top. Noctis rolls his head to the side to watch with curiosity, his gaze following as Gladio strides round to drive the metal base into the ground beside where Noctis left his sword. 

"This the blade the King gave you for your birthday, isn't it," Gladio grunts as he pushes the shield down deeper, firmly wedging it into the dirt. "Got this shield from my father, too."

Gladio's hand lingers for a moment on the shield's smooth edge. He knows why Noctis wants to have his Engine Blade by his side right now; they didn't have any warning when they left the city - they have no other keepsakes brought with them. Not even a photograph. 

"Our fathers were good men, Noct." Gladio walks back round to Noctis' side, settling himself down to sit cross-legged beside him this time, fists clenched in his lap. "We're gonna live and we're gonna do them proud, you hear me? Every damn expectation they ever had, we're gonna blow 'em all right out the water. You and me - King and his Shield."

Gladio swallows down the lump in his throat and turns to look Noctis in the eye, fierce in his resolve. He holds up an arm, encouraging and expectant.

"What do you say, Your Highness?" 

Noctis meets Gladio's glare with a frown and a clenched jaw. Then he forcefully exhales, as if blowing any doubts away, pushing himself up straight and crossing his legs, too.

"...Yeah," he breathes, nodding as he shares a fistbump with the other man. "Damn right we are."

They both look away again, down over the cliff and at nothing in particular, the last light in the outpost below flickering off as they lapse into a comfortable silence.

Noctis lets his shoulders drop and shuffles across to bump his temple against Gladio's shoulder. 

"...Thanks for having my back, Gladio," he murmurs, looking once more to where their weapons stand proudly together in the earth beside them.

"Now and always," Gladio hums back.

He moves to hold Noctis closer, cradling him against his chest, as he reaches his arms around to give the King a reassuring squeeze.

Warm. Comforting. Safe.

_I've got you and you've got this._


	12. Book (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Shippy gen, Fluff)

"You must know the words by heart now, you've read that book so many times," Noctis quips in a slightly amused tone.

Ignis is driving, Prompto tinkering with his camera in the seat beside him, while Gladio has his nose buried in a novel behind. Noctis has perched himself up on the seats, to better feel the wind in his hair as they speed down the empty road.

Gladio smirks, eyes still firmly upon the page.

"Maybe, but it's still interesting."

Noctis glances across at the book - its spine full of loving creases from where it's been opened and closed so often - and finds himself drawn to the calluses on Gladio's hand and the way they contrast against the softly worn leather. 

It's funny, Noctis thinks, how Gladio can be both this muscled giant - ready to kick ass at the drop of a hat - and this literature geek who can literally spend hours immersed in pages of text… Even if he's read the thing countless times before already.

Gladio finally raises his head and catches Noctis' gaze.

"...You don't look convinced."

"Huh?" 

Noctis blinks. He hadn't realised he was staring.

"Well, it's not so much the book itself - though I'll fight anyone who wants to talk smack about it," Gladio grins. "It's more like… the feeling of comfort I get from it. Memories of where I was when I read it before. That familiarity is nice."

Noctis smiles, slipping himself down from the top of the Regalia's open hood and into the seat beside Gladio again.

"Oh OK," Noctis hums, nudging Gladio playfully with his arm, "familiarity. I get it. S'like me replaying a game I've already completed, huh."

"Yeah," Gladio scoffs, pushing back with his arm just as playfully. "Exactly like that."

The older man returns his attention to his book and Noctis sinks himself closer, arms folded as he closes his eyes and rests his head against Gladio's side.

Breathing in the mellow scent of Gladio's aftershave - cinnamon and musk - and leaning against his familiar bulk, Noctis' mind wanders back to a time when they'd sprawl out on his sofa in a similar fashion: Gladio takes up the corner seat with his legs stretched out across the leather in front and Noctis leans against him at right angles, first playing on his phone and then eventually dropping it to curl up for a nap. He'll always start with his back to Gladio but somehow mid-sleep he'll end up with his head cradled comfortably upon the older man's lap.

Noctis can hear Gladio quietly turn the pages and, every so often, feel Gladio pet absentmindedly at his hair. Noctis thinks he'd like to stay like that a lot longer, pressed up against his Shield and enjoying his warmth.

Noctis blinks his eyes open again and finds himself lying down with his cheek against Gladio's thigh. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. 

A light rain has begun to fall and Ignis has put up the roof. Noctis twists slightly to see Gladio dozing above him, one hand resting upon Noctis' upper arm like a makeshift blanket.

He smiles fondly, appreciating the moment for what it is and for what it reminds him of (being carefree, lazy, the luxury of being at home), then closes his eyes with a gentle sigh and settles himself more comfortably in Gladio's lap once more.


	13. Helpful (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Secret crush, Denial of feelings, Misunderstandings, Fluff)

When Gladio asks Noctis to help him with picking some rare flowers for Iris, Noctis knows straightaway what's up; despite the way he chooses to act, Noctis isn't as clueless as he might seem.

There's a light rain falling as they set out the next morning, but that isn't enough to deter them. What's a little rain when it comes to making Iris smile?

They find the blooms atop a cliff and Gladio gives Noctis a leg-up - regardless of the fact Noctis could have easily warped up there without any help. 

"Thanks, Noct," Gladio claps him on the back. "Couldn't have done it without ya."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't need me," Noctis can't help replying, watching as Gladio gathers a modestly sized bouquet. 

"...Actually, I was hoping you'd be the one to give 'em to her."

Noctis sighs but chooses to play along.

"Sure."

Playing along and playing dumb is the best option, Noctis decides, because it's the simplest. Gladio is hardly the most subtle, after all - not making any attempts to hide his intentions - and Iris just about wears her heart on her sleeve. But she's far too much like a little sister to Noctis and he'll never see her in a romantic sense, so to pretend he hasn't noticed her affections is the easiest way to deal with things.

He's sure Gladio knows she doesn't have a chance either, and his attempts at pushing them together are honestly just well-intentioned attempts at giving Iris a reason to be happy: because sometimes just spending time with the person you like, even if they don't return your feelings, is enough. 

Noctis kind of considers himself an expert in that, having personally dealt with his own unrequited love for the past however many years.

Even if he knows they're never meant to work out, Noctis sure as hell enjoys spending whatever time he can with Gladio - teasing, training and complaining included. And if Gladio ever does something which could easily be misinterpreted - such as pulling Noctis into an unannounced hug or outright telling him his entire life is for Noctis' sake - well… Sure, he enjoys the way it makes his heart beat that little bit faster, even if he knows there's no deeper meaning behind it from Gladio's point of view. 

So Noctis can understand and Noctis can play along with making Iris happy. At the end of the day, Iris smiling makes Gladio smile - and Gladio smiling is all Noctis really wants.

Still…

"Here," Noctis taps Gladio on the shoulder as they leave the building, leaving Iris happily holding onto her new bouquet inside.

"What's up, Noct?" 

"I picked up something for you, too," Noctis shrugs and he casually thrusts a lone flower into the other man's hand.

Gladio blinks, clearly taken aback, and Noctis continues walking past, patting Gladio on the shoulder as he goes.

"Iris isn't the only Amicitia who deserves to have their day made," Noctis explains in as breezy a tone as he can manage.

Because even if he knows it can't work out between them, that doesn't mean it'll stop Noctis from making the most of their relationship as it is and flirting under the pretence of close camaraderie.

He hears Gladio chuckle behind him and Noctis smiles to himself, satisfied, as he makes his way to rejoin the rest of their group.

Already halfway down the path, Noctis misses the way Gladio smiles softly at the gift and he misses the resigned way Gladio rubs, embarrassed, at the back of his head.

It's a little sad, really.

For all that Noctis thinks his being oblivious is all an act, if he'd ever stop and take a look at Gladio a little more closely? Then maybe Noctis would realise he's actually a lot more clueless than he thinks.


	14. Courage (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Shippy gen, Character study)

Despite popular opinion, Gladio has never considered himself to be all that brave.

Bravery, he thinks, is a very subjective thing - and it's entirely relative to who is doing the action. For example, take the way he received the (arguably rather attractive) scar bisecting the length of his face: his body had moved without thinking, taking his job of protecting Noctis quite literally and placing himself directly in front of the drunkard's attack. It wasn't something just anyone could do, sure, but was it brave? Maybe by someone else's standards it would have been, but for Gladio's standards it wasn't - precisely because of the fact his body had moved of its own accord.

Gladio had once read that courage came when you were afraid of something, yet you forced yourself to fight that fear and do that something anyway. He supposes that's a reasonable enough definition. Being afraid isn't a weakness because it gives the opportunity to show true strength.

But when it comes to protecting Noctis, Gladio never feels afraid; his movements all just come naturally. So by extension, that just means that Gladio is never truly brave, right? 

Rather than brave, Gladio is simply well-trained. He doesn't resent himself for it - whatever it takes to get the job done - but he does sometimes mull over the fact, especially after a well-meaning comment might come to compliment him on his strength of character.

Gladio had stood up to Ravus (and, rather embarrassingly, lost) because Noctis was being threatened. He'd challenged Gilgamesh (and, against all odds, won) because he was doing it for Noctis' sake. Putting himself in danger is easy when he's doing it for Noctis; he doesn't need to think twice. He doesn't consider that courage.

It's been five long years since Noctis disappeared from the world. Gladio still thinks about him everyday; it's the only thing keeping him going. People often ask how can he have so much fight left in him still? In the face of the never ending night, how can he have so much courage? Gladio tells them it's not that as much as it's faith he has in the prophecy.

_'When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come.'_

It's the promise that Noctis will return.

Just like it's always been, Noctis is the one to keep Gladio strong. Gladio throws himself into his training and busies himself hunting daemons because he believes he needs to keep himself ready: Noctis _will_ come back and Gladio needs to be prepared. His job isn't over yet. He doesn't have time to mope. He doesn't have the luxury to dwell on negative thoughts. He has to keep his head held high.

Like a dog awaiting its master to come home, Gladio's loyalty keeps him unwavering.

As for what happens when that day finally comes, and of the implications of the prophecy being fulfilled? Gladio doesn't have the courage to think that far ahead.

Live, fight, get stronger: do it for Noctis. That's the only thing which matters to Gladio right now.


	15. Fish (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Shippy gen, Fluff)

"You keep pulling that face and it'll get stuck like that."

Noctis narrows his eyes and sticks out his tongue in response to Gladio's teasing.

"We're camping. _Again._ What kind of face do you expect me to make?" 

Gladio laughs, now finished with hammering in the last of the tent pegs, and walks across to pull the younger boy into an affectionate headlock.

Noctis finds it annoying how Gladio seems to effortlessly ignore the way Noctis tries to struggle against his nonchalant hold.

"Well, these 'bonding sessions' we gotta go on aren't gonna stop for a while, and I'm not about to pass up on any chance to get out into the wild - so until you actually beat me in a sparring match and choose something else? Then yep, camping. We're gonna be camping together _every_ month."

"Ugh," Noctis grunts, finally heaving himself out from under Gladio's arm with a decided huff of exertion, "just you wait! Next time, I'm gonna kick your ass - and then we're gonna spend the weekend doing something _normal:_ like hanging out in the city, shopping, watching a movie, grabbing dessert in a trendy café--" 

"Normal for what?" Gladio interrupts, grinning. "Cos those sound more like plans for a date than anything else, Princess."

"Shut up!" Noctis retorts, shoving at Gladio's unfairly large bicep. "How would I know?! I'm just saying what I've heard the maids say they'd like to do on their days off!" 

Gladio holds up his hands in mock defeat, still grinning, to signal a temporary ceasefire in their bickering. 

"OK, OK! When you win, you can decide whatever you want!" Gladio moves to dig through their pile of luggage, haphazardly piled up at the side, and triumphantly pulls out a long wooden pole from its midst. "But before you start sulking too much, I actually brought something different along for you to try this time. Thought you might enjoy it."

Noctis pouts, unconvinced.

"...What is it?" 

"Follow me," Gladio winks, his smile stretching across his entire face, "and I'll show ya."

They head down to a small lake nearby, the two Crownsguard on duty stationing themselves by the water's edge a little way away. Gladio positions himself at the end of the wooden jetty, confident in his stance. As he turns to face Noctis, the late afternoon sun catches a warm golden halo in his neatly trimmed hair, and he holds out one arm in silent invitation to the Prince; his silhouette against the quietly glinting water and the piercing blue sky is an image which Noctis finds sticks in his memory for a long time to come.

"C'mere," Gladio murmurs, coaxing the other boy into joining him. He motions for Noctis to take the fishing rod. "See if you can't catch us our dinner."

Noctis holds the wooden pole in his hands, taking in the new sensation, feeling its weight and eyeing up the way the line runs along the rod's length and into the spool.

"...You want me to fish?" 

"I think you'll be _reel_ good at it," Gladio nods, stepping to the side so Noctis has a clear shot at the water.

The younger boy scoffs as he gets into what he thinks is the proper position.

"You gonna teach me how?" 

"Course. And you're gonna be _troutstanding_ at it."

Noctis holds back a smile as he feels Gladio move behind him, placing his larger hands over each of Noctis' in order to better guide him in what to do. 

"And're you gonna make fishing puns the entire time, too?" 

"...We'll _sea,"_ Gladio hums in Noctis' ear.

Gladio goes over the basics - pointing out the different parts of the rod, the need for a lure, and giving a brief rundown of what to do when (not 'if') Noctis gets a bite - then they cast the first line together.

Noctis can feel his heart thumping faster in his chest, excited and apprehensive, despite his continued doubts on exactly how enjoyable this experience is going to be. He can feel Gladio's body heat against his back, too: comforting and solid, yet somehow or other radiating smugness. Noctis isn't entirely sure what he thinks about it.

Fishing. Could _fishing_ possibly make being forced to camp out every month any less annoying?

Not even half an hour later, Noctis wholeheartedly decides it can. And 'less annoying' is the understatement of the year.

For something so seemingly dull, Noctis can't get enough of it: there's so much more going on under the surface than just standing there holding onto a piece of wood. Fishing is a lot more complicated than Noctis ever gave it credit for, and the challenge it holds is a lot more fun than Noctis ever could have expected it to be.

"So?" Gladio is grinning again, sitting crosslegged on the planks now, with his chin resting on one fist as he fondly looks up at his Prince.

Noctis is lightly frowning and biting the edge of his lip in concentration, but his eyes are twinkling with definite exhilaration. He jerks at the rod as he takes a half step backwards, simultaneously spinning the reel as if the movements are ones he's been doing all his life.

He's a natural. Like a fish to water, as it were.

"I caught another one!" Noctis laughs in reply to Gladio's question. "I'm awesome, right?!" 

"You are," Gladio smirks, stretching to reach the bucket for Noctis to drop his prize inside. "And you don't hate camping so much anymore either, right?" 

"Ha," Noctis scoffs, already getting ready to recast his line. He's not yet willing to admit to Gladio outright that the older boy won that little battle.

But a few months later, when Noctis finally wins in their monthly sparring wager and gets to choose how they spend their designated bonding time, Gladio knows even without it being said. Because Noctis' choice of activity?

It's camping. 

In celebration, Gladio buys Noctis a new fishing lure as a teasing gift.


	16. Video Games (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Fluff, Attempt at humour, Secret crush)

This isn't how it's supposed to be.

Noctis braces himself on the arcade machine's handlebar, struggling to calm his ragged breathing and ignoring the beads of sweat peppering his brow. 

Not only is Noctis not supposed to lose - the only reason he'd challenged Gladio in the first place was because he was sure Gladio would never beat him at _anything_ in the arcade, proving his point by letting Gladio choose which game they battled with - but Noctis most definitely isn't supposed to lose this spectacularly.

Noctis swallows down another deep gulp of air as he watches his Shield beside him, still hitting his targets with ease and still going strong.

It's simply unbelievable. 

Who would've thought Gladio would be a Dance Dance Revolution king?? 

The Game Over sign flashes tauntingly on Noctis' side of the screen as Gladio continues to rack up combos, his feet stepping perfectly in time as his eyes stay fixated on the arrows in front - even as his upper body pops and sways with the music's beat. 

The Prince's sworn Shield has some _moves._

Round complete, the game prompts Gladio to try the next level. He glances across at Noctis, eyes glinting mischievously as he tries and fails to hide a shit eating grin.

Noctis rolls his eyes theatrically and reaches over to start the next round on Gladio's behalf. 

"Don't waste your tokens on my account," is what Noctis says, but in reality he has to admit watching his Shield dance isn't all that bad on the eyes. 

So Noctis lost; there's no point crying about it. Might as well make the most out of a bad situation, kick back and enjoy the view. Bless the stuffy atmosphere and the need for Gladio to take his shirt off, too. Noctis almost feels like this visual treat isn't like losing at all.

Noctis doesn't challenge Gladio to an open arcade battle again - but friendly DDR matches do become a fairly routine occurrence between them. Noctis always loses (on purpose, he tells himself, never putting in enough effort to find out if it's ever really the case) and he resigns himself to spending the rest of the game watching his Shield strut his stuff; Noctis is never going to outright ask Gladio to dance so he can leer, after all.

Maybe Gladio notices and maybe he puts on a bit of an extra show than necessary - it's never really made clear. But in any case, the DDR matches happen often enough for them both to know they both enjoy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis was confident he'd win because Gladio said he'd never really played arcade games before... Turns out Iris owned a dance mat though and the Amicitia siblings love having dance offs together at home. They're both really really good. 😍


	17. Tomb (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Shippy gen, Fluff)

"You ever wonder," Noctis grunts, grabbing onto Gladio's outstretched hand and letting the other man hoist him away from the fallen rocks, "why these tombs are in such inconvenient places?" 

Gladio chuckles, clapping Noctis on the back as he shoves him into the passage behind him.

"Yeah, you think they could've been more considerate, huh? In making it easier to get their graves robbed?" 

"We're not robbing," Noctis huffs, patting himself down. "I'm just borrowing what's rightfully mine."

Gladio takes a step backwards to survey the fresh rubble before them. The ceiling caving in looks like it's cut the path off, so the tunnels behind them are the best bet now - there's no point in trying to dig their way through. He hopes the others will know to keep going and they'll meet up again at the exit.

"Well, I'll help you pick out somewhere nice, then," Gladio rolls his shoulders as he turns to face his King again. "In the middle of a field? Surrounded by harmless sylleblossoms?" 

Noctis scoffs, "Yeah, right. Mine's gonna be somewhere badass, like in the centre of a lake or something. Something legendary. You're gonna have to work to get an audience with me."

They backtrack a little until they come across a promising looking crevice in one of the walls. 

"I'm tempted to call you a giant hypocrite but, yeah, actually that might suit ya," Gladio nods, pulling Noctis by the shoulder and signalling to let him go first. "Surrounded by water, surrounded by fish. What more could you want?"

"Exactly," Noctis smirks, waiting for Gladio to give the all clear to follow.

They lapse into a comfortable silence as they press onwards, keeping a steady pace through the dark, winding tunnels. Gladio's natural compass seems to be faring them well as Noctis thinks he soon recognises a familiar looking cavern; they're not far from the entrance now, he's sure.

"What about you?" Noctis asks, just as they finish dispatching another horde of goblins - nasty, annoying little creatures. "Got any plans for your grave?" 

Gladio chuckles, enjoying how they can have such a nonchalantly morbid conversation. 

"Can't say I do, but it won't be a giant ass tomb like this. I'll tell ya that much."

"...It could," Noctis shrugs, pushing past as he notices the hints of daylight bouncing off the tunnel walls. "I don't mind sharing."

"No?" Gladio grins, stopping to place his hands on his hips. "You expect me to be buried beside you? I don't even get time off after we die?" 

"You don't," Noctis grins back, twisting where he stands to look Gladio directly in the eye. "Got a problem with that?" 

Gladio shakes his head and sighs dramatically. 

"I suppose not."

He catches up to the tunnel's mouth and sees Ignis and Prompto already outside and waiting for them. Prompto waves and Gladio returns the gesture.

"Then it's a deal," Noctis elbows Gladio lightly in the ribs. "Stay with me," he waves at the others, too, speaking without making eye contact. "Now and forever."

Gladio looks down at his King: at the crown of his head and at how his hair sticks up in the centre. He squashes it down with one hand, ruffling the soft spikes with affection. 

"I'd do it even without you telling me to."


	18. Love (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Established relationship, Anal sex, Fluff)

Gladio touches Noctis gently, his fingertips brushing softly over the younger man's torso, tracing smooth circles over sensitive skin. He touches Noctis tenderly and with a certain reverence: with respect and with affection, taking great care to ensure Noctis is enjoying himself as much as Gladio is, that the shuddering gasps and stifled moans come from a place of definite pleasure, that the way Noctis whimpers and claws at Gladio's back and begs for Gladio to touch him more is sincere and not just a result of lust, or of being caught up in the heat of the moment.

Gladio kisses down Noctis' cheek and jawline, nuzzles against Noctis' neck and licks languidly along the line of his collarbone. He murmurs sweet nothings into his liege's ear and nibbles at his earlobe. He keeps Noctis distracted with tingling jolts and unexpected shivers as he spreads Noctis' legs wide and lifts the younger man's hips up higher.

Gladio takes his time. He preps Noctis thoroughly, giving as much attention to Noctis' cock as he does to his ass, generous with the lube and his fingers: they dance deliciously over Noctis' most erogenous zones, slippery and wet and dizzyingly intoxicating. Gladio is an expert in foreplay and he enjoys seeing Noctis writhe beneath him, eyes darkened and lips panting, face flushed and looking so wanton.

He's gentle as he pushes himself inside, inching in slowly as he kisses Noctis deeply, one hand with its fingers intertwined with Noctis' and the other stroking a steady rhythm along Noctis' cock, dripping and glistening with precum.

Gladio pushes himself all the way in, angling himself just right to hit against Noctis' prostate, feeling the other man's entire body clench and letting him know he's successfully found it. He squeezes a fraction harder at Noctis' cock at that precise moment, continuing his strokes, dragging out a choked moan and a wordless tumbling of appreciative murmurs from Noctis' mouth.

Gladio smiles as he builds up to a faster pace, kissing incessantly in between thrusts - Noctis' forehead, cheeks, lips, wherever he can reach - and whispering both encouragement and compliments in between ragged gulps for air. Noctis is too blissed out to reply, it's all he can do to buck his hips upwards as he scrabbles desperately with his one free hand against Gladio's strong, muscular frame.

Noctis climaxes first, emptying himself completely over them both, spasming uncontrollably under Gladio's persistent thrusts and ceaseless sweet talking. His whole body convulses in shuddering pleasure and Gladio makes sure to let Noctis ride through his orgasm completely before allowing himself to cum, too. He knows Noctis likes the feeling of Gladio's cock pulsing inside him, so Gladio makes sure to bury himself as much as possible as he shoots his load deep inside Noctis' ass.

They finish, breathless and sated, and Gladio carefully pulls himself out. He gently repositions Noctis' legs so he's comfortable, knowing full well Noctis' lower half is lacking the strength to move itself right now.

Gladio lays down beside him, the arm closest to Noctis up on the pillow in silent invitation, giving Noctis the opportunity to cuddle if he so wants. He always does, shuffling himself closer and pulling Gladio's arm underneath his head, but it's important to Gladio to let Noctis always have that choice.

It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep - warm and sticky yet content in their embrace.

Cleaning up can wait until the morning. Right now, they want to just bask in the afterglow of making love. In their own private bubble, nothing else matters in the world.


	19. Cat (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Fluff)

"If you like cats so much, why don't you just keep one as a pet?" 

Noctis stays squatting on the floor in the citadel's garden, having already ignored Gladio's earlier question of why he's late for their planned training session.

"You know you'd be allowed to, that's not even an issue," Gladio continues, arms folded as he pushes on for an answer. Ever since the incident with Iris, his patience with the Prince has been a lot better - but Gladio still can't help feeling a twinge of annoyance at Noctis' oftentimes reluctance to clearly voice his thoughts out loud.

Noctis tickles affectionately behind the black cat's ears as it moves to rub against his ankles. He runs one palm along the length of its body and right to the tip of its warm tail, then the cat stalks off and pads across to the open window, squeezing through without a backwards glance. 

Gladio looks down, thinking the Prince will be upset at being jilted so suddenly, but he's surprised to see Noctis is smiling. 

"...There's no point if it's my pet," Noctis mumbles, standing up and stretching out his calves. "I like how cats are free to do what they want… I like that they choose to come spend time with me."

Gladio purses his lips, wondering if there's some deeper meaning he should be taking from these words - if Noctis is implying something about their own relationship - but then he decides the Prince is too young to say something as calculated as that.

Although… If it _is_ just Noctis' subconscious talking, then maybe it's the same thing in the end.

"...C'mon, let's get to the training hall."

Gladio finds he isn't able to pursue the conversation any further, but the words stick in his mind nevertheless.

He makes it a point to let Noctis know that his position as Prince doesn't mean Gladio will roll over and obey his every command - that Gladio very much has a mind of his own and isn't afraid to speak it. They butt heads a lot as a result and get into far too many arguments (bordering on fallings out) than should be expected for their roles. It's not uncommon for their conversations to end with huffs of annoyance or dramatic exits from the room - they're both still young and emotional, after all.

But Gladio never backs down. He forgets the reason why after a while - the faint memory of a mumbled comment, surrounded by greenery and the soft scent of flowers, is all that remains over the years - however the distinct feeling that Noctis _wants_ Gladio to stand up to him always persists.

Gladio almost thinks that feeling is fake, after one heated argument too many, bickering over something entirely unimportant aside from the need to assert one's dominance… But then he sees the hint of a satisfied smile slip onto the Prince's frustrated face and Gladio finds his footing once more: no, he's doing the right thing and this is how it's supposed to be.

"C'mon, Your Royal Pain," Gladio sighs, pulling Noctis by the shoulders into a loose hug, half-dragging the younger teen towards the door. "Let's just get something to eat and forget about it."

"What'd you have in mind?" Noctis asks, shoving back against his Shield but clearly not really trying to escape his grasp.

"I'll let you choose," Gladio replies. "...I like not having to choose things sometimes."

Noctis grunts, and it's unclear if he understood Gladio's subtle reassurance (if it was even meant to be that - Gladio's not entirely sure himself), but then Noctis chuckles quietly under his breath and shoves Gladio again, slightly harder this time.

"Sure," Noctis wriggles himself free from Gladio's half-embrace, "as long as you can walk by yourself to get there."

Gladio grins, grabbing Noctis a little more roughly to press their sides closer together than before. 

"Nope, I'm gonna lean on you as much as I want. You're the perfect leaning post height."

"You do know I'm the Prince," Noctis huffs in mock annoyance. Teasing. Waiting.

"And you do know I don't care," Gladio replies easily, squeezing the other teen for emphasis. 

Noctis doesn't even try to struggle anymore, leaning his head on Gladio's chest as they walk.

_"Good."_

Noctis doesn't say anything more, but Gladio thinks he can imagine the reply even without it being said.


	20. Sleep/Flower (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Shippy gen, Fluff)

Gladio wakes up first that morning - which is rare since Ignis is such an early bird - but Gladio had spotted a promising looking trail the day before and he's eager to try it out on a relaxing run at dawn. 

He switches off his alarm (his phone set to vibrate under his pillow so as to not disturb the others) and rolls himself out of his sleeping bag. Noctis has somehow shuffled himself closer during the night, curled up on his side and almost touching Gladio's thigh, and Gladio is careful not to jostle him too much as he makes his way out of the tent.

The crisp morning air is a welcome cold hit to Gladio's lungs and he smiles, satisfied, as he does a quick warm up before setting out. He jumps down from the haven and heads towards the beaten path he had spotted earlier: the map showed how it wound upwards through the hills, weaving between boulders and trees to the summit and an undoubtedly glorious panorama over the Slough.

Gladio keeps a steady pace on the climb up, enjoying the extra effort the steep increment requires and looking forward to the clamber back down - the challenge of keeping his balance while maintaining a good speed will be a welcome change and the perfect end to his morning workout.

The view of the landscape from the top is even better than Gladio had imagined; he thinks he should bring the others up here too, if they end up staying longer in the region. Prompto would enjoy the photographic opportunity and even Noctis would think waking up early would be worth it, Gladio's sure. He stretches his arms out behind him, opening up his chest to gulp in a deep breath of fresh air, then begins making his way back towards their campsite. 

He passes a small patch of flowers, their bright red colour clashing brightly against the dark green undergrowth, and Gladio finds himself jogging towards them in order to take a closer look. It's a silly comparison to make, but their scarlet hue surrounded by shadows reminds him of their Crownsguard fatigues and the contrasting red soles of their boots. He picks one, on a whim, taking a few moments to twirl the stalk appreciatively between his finger and thumb; it's funny how simple things can bring small pleasures. Then he continues his run back to the haven. 

Ignis is awake and preparing breakfast when Gladio returns. Prompto is by his side, chattering something energetically, and waves to him in greeting. Gladio mimics the gesture then decides to find their liege, no doubt still sleeping inside the tent.

Noctis has barely moved since Gladio left at dawn, except to shuffle himself even more onto Gladio's sleeping space and claim the older man's pillow as his own. He's still curled up on his side and Gladio is almost surprised Noctis isn't actually drooling, what with the way his mouth hangs open and his jaw is so slack.

Gladio considers waking Noctis up, squatting down next to him and reaching one hand out to pat at his exposed cheek - then Gladio stops, noticing he still has the flower in his grip. Noctis looks so peaceful and Ignis hasn't yet announced breakfast is ready… Gladio supposes there's no harm in giving their King a little longer in bed.

He tucks the red bloom behind Noctis' ear - the splash of red striking against the younger man's black hair - and quietly leaves the tent again.

Sure, it may only be five minutes extra sleep, but simple things can bring small pleasures after all. Gladio muses upon the fact that maybe there's no real need to deny them whenever those chances arise.


	21. Unbroken (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Denial of feelings, Misunderstandings)

"The line's wearing thin," Gladio admonishes. "Don't ya think it needs changing before you try catching something else?"

"No," Noctis retorts stubbornly, finishing swapping lures and purposefully casting again without a backwards glance.

He's annoyed with Gladio and he's even more annoyed at the fact he's annoyed to begin with - because the reason is petty and Noctis doesn't entirely understand it. After all, Gladio is free to speak to whoever he wants to, but having Gladio brush him off so he can chat up some random girl at Hammerhead irked Noctis more than he cared to admit. Was it the fact he'd been ignored or the fact it was a pretty looking girl which bugged Noctis? He doesn't know. He just knows that Gladio's a giant jerk.

"You'll never catch anything with a cast like that; you need to put your back into it more," Gladio rumbles from where he's standing behind.

Noctis ignores him, concentrating instead on making the lure bob enticingly on the water's surface. It's true, ordinarily Noctis would change the line at this point, but having Gladio mention it made Noctis unreasonably defiant - but he knows if he concentrates hard enough then it's possible to reel something in without the line snapping; he's managed before, even if it might have only been a fluke. He just needs to keep an eye on the fish's movements, predict which way it's about to swim and keep the tension on the line down. Simple. 

"Don't splash the lure around so much; give the fish a chance."

At least, it _would_ be simple if Gladio would just quit the backseat fishing already. Why couldn't he have gone to explore Galdin like Ignis and Prompto had? Noctis hadn't asked Gladio to follow him around now; actually, he thought he'd made it quite clear that he wanted to be alone, because fishing is a _solitary_ pastime. Gladio either didn't get the hint or was just too bullheaded to take any notice.

A sharp tug on the line - a bite! - pulls Noctis from his thoughts. He immediately reels in a few turns, eager to cut down as much distance as possible before the fish starts thrashing and trying to get away.

"Hey, stop reeling. The line won't last!" 

If only Gladio would just _shut up_ already. 

Noctis keeps a keen eye on the water, watching the surface for telltale ripples and the sign for which direction the fish will try heading in next. It darts to the right and Noctis immediately turns his rod right too, already stopped reeling to give the line some slack. When he's sure there's enough leeway, Noctis hastily spins the reel a few quick turns, hardly daring to blink as he channels all his attention into watching how the fish will fight in response. 

Right again, then left. Reel a bit more. Turn the rod, give some slack. Bring it in again. Almost there. 

"Ease off on the reeling! You shoulda respooled before!" 

That isn't helping. That _really_ isn't helping.

The fish is close now, almost at the end of the jetty. Noctis can feel the line wearing thin, he hopes it has enough life left in it to make his catch. He doesn't even care about losing the fish or losing his lure, it's more about just rubbing in Gladio's face that he was wrong about needing to respool. 

"Better get ready to land it."

Yes, Noctis _knows._ What else would he be trying to do with the fish so close now?

One more pull of the rod to the left and a flurry of spins on the reel and... Yes!

Noctis lifts the fish out of the water, holding it up to admire his work: a Galdin Trevally. Not the most exciting of catches, but the fish is a decent size at least.

"You did good," Gladio nods, Noctis turning just in time to see the affectionate gesture.

"...Thanks."

He's not sure how to reply, not having expected a compliment after all the seemingly insulting comments from before. Now that he thinks about it though, maybe they weren't digs at all but well-intentioned attempts to help?

"It'll be dark soon," Gladio continues. "How about we call it a day here?" 

"Yeah," Noctis mumbles, barely hiding a frown. "Sure."

He suddenly feels a little silly to still be annoyed at Gladio when the sentiment is clearly so one-sided. It's frustrating how he can't just get the feeling to disappear, though.

"Lemme just respool the line first."

Gladio smiles as he waits, then Noctis dismisses his fishing rod and begins leading them both back towards the beach.

"Oh yeah," Gladio hums, just as they reach the golden sand, turned more of a mellow hue in the setting sun and orange glow from the lanterns. "I meant to introduce you to the girl I met back at Hammerhead. Sorry I didn't get the chance." 

Noctis stops in his tracks, surprised at this turn in conversation.

"...What?" 

He thought Gladio was trying to pick her up. Why on Eos would Gladio want to introduce him to her? 

"Her name's Sania. She's a bigshot biologist, really into wildlife. Thought it'd be a good experience for you to meet her."

"Oh," Noctis isn't sure what to say. Biology and wildlife are hardly the most riveting of subjects, but somehow this knowledge lifts a weight from his chest.

He looks up to see Gladio grinning at him.

Wait, what if - just like those comments while fishing - Gladio had never brushed Noctis off in the first place? What if it had all just been Noctis' biased perception? 

"What say we get Iggy to cook some of what you caught for dinner? That last catch especially was pretty impressive," Gladio grins, disrupting Noctis from that train of thought.

Noctis kind of has the feeling Gladio is trying to butter him up for some reason, but he ignores it because it doesn't really matter; he can't say he doesn't enjoy the praise, anyway. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome, huh?" 

He ignores how easily his mood was lifted too, because Noctis definitely isn't sure of how to deal with the implications. He's on his way to Altissia to get married, for Ifrit's sake. He shouldn't be letting his mind wander towards anything else.

He isn't jealous, Noctis convinces himself. He doesn't have any untowards feelings for his Shield, lurking beneath the surface and just out of clear reach. He's not attracted to anyone aside from Luna. He's happy he's getting married.

Noctis is happy and content.

Just as the line hadn't broken despite being so worn down, Noctis is determined not to break his mental facade either.

Not that it _is_ a facade.

No.

Definitely not. 


	22. Wonder (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Established relationship, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Kissing, Implied sex)

"...What?" Gladio can't help but smile. It's been a real rollercoaster of emotions having Noctis back with them after so long - happiness to see him again, pain from knowing what's to come - but the familiar shy glances are too much to fight against the feeling of contentment swelling inside.

Gladio has missed this casual teasing and subtle flirting the most, even more than their actual embraces. He's missed all of Noctis' little mannerisms, especially the ones reserved just for him.

"...I didn't say anything," Noctis looks away again, back towards the campfire.

Ignis and Prompto have decided to call it a night already, leaving the two of them alone, and Noctis can't help but find it a little awkward. He and Gladio hadn't exactly left on the best of terms all those years ago, despite their undoubtedly intimate relationship at times (though they'd never given it a label as such); Noctis isn't sure how he's supposed to behave now there's nobody else with them to act as a buffer. 

His eyes flicker up at the other man, though his head stays slightly bowed, and Noctis can't help but feel slightly in awe at the physical changes to his Shield. Gladio was always well-built and handsome, so looking at him now Noctis almost can't believe the man has somehow grown even more attractive in the time he'd been away.

Gladio's long silken hair contrasts perfectly against his chiseled features, swept up in a half ponytail and falling enticingly against his nape. Noctis didn't think he was into facial hair so much - although Gladio had always sported some kind of beard ever since it had started growing in - but the unshaven moustache on his Shield's upper lip just seems to add to his rugged charm. The scars over his face are still just as apparent as ever and, despite the guilty twinge the thought causes, the fact they're both there only as a testament of Gladio's unwavering loyalty causes a little flutter of strange satisfaction in Noctis' chest too: not that Gladio was hurt because of him (because Noctis hates that he was), but satisfaction over just how devoted Gladio is; it's the knowledge that Gladio is willing to risk his life for him.

Noctis understands because he returns the sentiment full force.

"You're not saying anything," Gladio's smooth rumble ripples through the cool night air, breaking Noctis from his thoughts, "but you're staring enough for me to think you want to."

Noctis blinks, embarrassed. He'd honestly meant just to take a quick glance, but… He has to admit it's difficult when Gladio is looking so good.

"I was just thinking about how much things have changed," Noctis swallows down the thickness in his mouth, forcing himself to look down at his hands instead.

There's a few moments of silence before Gladio speaks again, almost uncharacteristically careful. Or maybe it's not so uncharacteristic now; the man's had ten years to grow, after all.

"Not… too much has changed," Gladio pauses, rubbing his knuckles in thought, and then suddenly stands up. He quietly clears his throat then walks over to beside Noctis' chair.

Gladio tentatively places a gloved hand on Noctis' shoulder, soft enough to be ignored if so wanted. "It's been a long time but… I'm still not over those feelings I had the last time I saw you."

Noctis breathes a laugh. It's always been this way, Gladio putting Noctis in charge of their relationship and how he wants it to progress or otherwise. When he was younger he'd been frustrated at Gladio's apparent cowardice, but with his maturity Noctis understands it was always just about respect; it's Gladio's way of showing he cares.

"Which feelings do you mean?" Noctis decides to play the game, even as he feels the gentle warmth begin to flush his cheeks. He twists his head to the side so his lips ever so slightly brush against Gladio's fingers.

Gladio lifts one finger in response, caressing the corner of Noctis' mouth with its tip.

"The ones which make me want to take you somewhere more private…" Gladio drops his voice to a deep murmur, barely above a whisper and the crackling of the flames before them. "So we can take our time to explore _exactly_ how much things have changed… And which parts of us are still exactly the same." Gladio lifts his hand away from Noctis' lips to run his fingers through the other man's hair instead, massaging firmly against his scalp, and coming to a rest at the back of his head.

Noctis leans against the touch, lifting his head upwards and letting Gladio take its weight as he looks his Shield in the eyes. Their amber glow, passionate and familiar, is almost enough to take Noctis' breath away.

"...I wish you'd just say it outright," Noctis licks his lips, pushing his head back a little harder against Gladio's palm. 

Gladio exhales softly, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

"Is it a wonder I can't when you won't either?" 

Noctis huffs, then grabs at Gladio's front and pulls him down suddenly, crushing their mouths together in a hopelessly unrestrained kiss, years of pent up tension and unspoken frustration washed away within seconds as their tongues swirl needily together.

"...The car's empty," Noctis' voice comes out a lot breathier than intended as they finally break apart.

Gladio chuckles against Noctis' lips, then straightens himself back up and holds out a hand in invitation.

"Would you like the driver's seat or would you prefer the back?" 

Noctis takes Gladio's hand, pulling himself up to standing and into Gladio's arms. His Shield's embrace is both familiar and new, his hold just as comforting as Noctis remembers but his frame somehow larger, more muscular.

"The backseat... If you'll join me there," Noctis murmurs, burying his face against Gladio's broad chest. He wonders if Gladio will let him take his time reacquainting himself with the contours of Gladio's body, if he'll mind stripping for Noctis and letting him touch, taste and stare to his heart's content.

Noctis feels his heart beat a little faster in anticipation.

"It's a date, Your Highness," Gladio purrs, the velvety rumbles going straight through Noctis' body.

Gladio leans back enough to tilt Noctis' head upwards by the chin, hooking his knuckle underneath so they can share another deep kiss - soft and slow and tender.

"I missed you," Gladio murmurs. "Will you let me enjoy you as much as I want tonight?" 

Noctis smiles a sigh, reaching to lace their fingers together.

"...I was just wondering the same thing."


	23. Bad Memory (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Awkward Noctis Lucis Caelum, Light angst, Hurt/comfort, Shippy gen)

Gladio has had enough. He's tried being patient, giving the Prince time to get his thoughts and feelings in order, giving him a little distance upon Ignis' suggestion - but this isn't Gladio's style. Waiting and waiting with no end in sight, hoping for someone else to have an epiphany… No, Gladio is more the type to just get things done. Confront the issue and deal with it.

So Gladio confronts Noctis at his apartment late one evening, giving the other nowhere to escape. 

"...What're you doing here?" Noctis stands in the doorway - addressing Gladio's chest, as his eyes had immediately jerked away upon seeing who exactly was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Came to talk to ya."

"...I've got a phone," Noctis grips the door handle a little tighter. 

"Didn't trust you to answer it," Gladio somehow manages without growling. "I'm coming in."

"No, wait--" 

Gladio makes full use of his bulk and pushes past, removing his shoes and making himself at home. He marches into the main room and glances around, seeing the empty fast food containers, dirty dishes and strewn clothes already building up - a sign of Noctis' mental state - and sighs. Seems as if Ignis is attempting to give the Prince some space too, but Gladio is sure that's the wrong thing to do right now.

He picks up a half-filled bin liner and begins stuffing whichever rubbish comes to hand inside.

"What're you doing now??" 

Noctis has followed Gladio back inside and now stands in the centre of the room, looking a little lost. He's reluctant to physically stop the other man, still not quite able to face Gladio head-on.

"Can't stand looking at this mess," Gladio mutters, bag already almost full. 

"It's-- I--" Noctis clenches his fists repeatedly in exasperation, then finally exhales forcefully and strides over to grab the black bag from Gladio's hand. "Just stop; you said you wanted to talk. I can do it myself."

"You say that but you haven't," Gladio stares down at the top of Noctis' bowed head, refusing to let go despite Noctis' tugging. 

"...I don't need your help," Noctis mumbles, still looking down, and the words cut straight into Gladio's heart. 

He tries to yank the bag from Noctis' grip but Noctis is holding tighter than he'd realised and the thin plastic rips down the centre, spilling the contents out onto the wooden floor.

There's a moment's silence, then Noctis throws what's left in his fist onto the ground too and turns to find a new bag from the kitchen.

"Just say what you want and leave already," he spits out without turning around.

Gladio throws down what's left in his hand too - annoyance suddenly swelling up and impossible to quash - and corners Noctis by the sink, caging him in either side with his arms by grabbing onto the worktop.

"Look at me," Gladio doesn't even try to hide the growl in his voice this time.

Noctis stares resolutely down at Gladio's belt, the edge of the worktop digging into his back, as his hands twist uncomfortably at the hem of his shirt.

"Dammit, Noct," Gladio exhales, throwing his head back to look up at the ceiling, completely unsure of what to do. "Why do you hate me so much?" 

The clock ticking sounds far too loud in the otherwise silent apartment. Gladio drops his head again. Another ten seconds pass.

"...I don't hate you."

Noctis' mumbled voice is almost quiet enough to miss.

Gladio sighs and leans backwards, hooking one finger beneath Noctis' chin and gently tilting the other man's head upwards.

Noctis has his eyes closed and he's biting his lip.

"...Then look at me, Noct," Gladio whispers.

"...I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't-- It _hurts."_

"Noct--"

"Because it's right _there,_ on your _face._ Every time I see you, I just remember, and I don't want to. I don't want it. I don't--" 

The words fall in a tumble from Noctis' lips, the dam of stubbornness finally broken, and the stumbling stream washes away Gladio's anger in the process. Noctis looks so broken, Gladio feels like he might break, too. He pulls Noctis into a sudden embrace, anything to cease his outpour; Gladio needs a moment to ground himself.

Realisation dawns on him. Noctis is avoiding him for a reason, even if that reason is ridiculous.

He rubs one hand against the back of Noctis' head, pulling him closer.

"...It didn't hurt _me,"_ Gladio murmurs into Noctis' hair, the younger man with his face buried against Gladio's front. "It doesn't bother me."

Noctis just shakes his head in response. 

"...I'm proud of it," Gladio tries again. "It means I did my job properly. I kept you safe."

Noctis' shoulders shake. 

"That's just _it,_ isn't it?" Noctis' voice is muffled as he forces out the words. "It's your _job._ And it was just some drunk this time and a scar down your face but next time it might not be, it could be something _worse._ And I can't stop thinking about it. You'll jump in front and you won't even _care_ because it's your _fucking job_ and--" 

Noctis pauses to gulp in a deep breath and Gladio squeezes his arms round tighter, his chest aching just as hard as his grip. He knows: it's because Noctis cares that he shuts himself off, that he overthinks things and works himself into near depression - just as he'd reacted to the King's dwindling health only a few years prior. He ignores the issue until he feels like he's able to deal with it.

Gladio supposes he should take this avoidance as a compliment, in a roundabout kind of way.

"...Thanks," he eventually whispers, thumbing gently at Noctis' scalp as he speaks: trying his best to be the support which Noctis needs, the support which he deserves.

"What for?" 

Noctis' voice is still small and muffled. 

"For caring…" Gladio replies carefully. "And for telling me."

There's another moment's silence. 

"...Cos at least now we can deal with it together rather than you blocking me out... Cos I'm telling you now, I ain't ever leaving your side - no matter how much of a brat you are or how much I might mess things up by trying to help."

He pauses, wondering if dropping in a lame joke is a good idea or not. 

"...Just like I split all that crap on your floor just now, I want ya to keep giving me the chance to tidy up after myself."

Gladio thinks he feels Noctis scoff - a light huff of air as he shakes his head - then the younger man gingerly reaches his hands up to rest lightly against Gladio's back, finally returning the embrace being offered. 

" Yeah…" Noctis murmurs. "I'm not letting you go until you have."

Gladio squeezes Noctis a little tighter. It's unclear whether Noctis means it literally or if he's joining in with talking in metaphor, but Gladio is satisfied either way.

It's OK. They've got the whole night to work things out, after all.


	24. Tattoo (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Established relationship, Light hurt/comfort, Fluff, Implied sex)

"Y'know what Prompto asked me today?" Noctis murmurs, listlessly tracing his index finger along the inked feathers adorning one of Gladio's shoulder blades. "He asked me why the tattoo you have is of an eagle," Noctis continues, without giving Gladio the chance to reply. "And you know what? I told him I didn't know, just that all the Shields have 'em."

"Like a crest of honour, yeah," Gladio hums into the pillow, letting his head loll to the side as Noctis continues drawing along his back.

"So an eagle?" Noctis brings his other hand up too, using both to follow the wings in symmetry down towards Gladio's kidneys. "There a story behind it?" 

Gladio exhales deeply, closing his eyes so he can better focus on Noctis' touches.

"Nothing grand that I can think of hearing about… Never really questioned it, to be honest. Just knew the one my father had looked awesome and I'd be lucky to get one, too."

Noctis grunts softly as he reaches the waistband of Gladio's boxers; it's difficult to understand what the noise is supposed to mean. 

"...They're regal creatures though, no?" Gladio tries, thinking Noctis isn't satisfied with the answer he's been given. "Fitting for the one destined to stand by the King?" 

"I think it's kind of ironic," Noctis sighs, laying back down beside the other man with a soft thump, both arms up behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling. "Birds make me think of freedom, being able to do what they want, go where they want, fly where they want…"

He trails off into a gaping silence.

Gladio blinks his eyes open again, eyebrows lightly furrowed. He rolls over to face Noctis, propping himself up on one elbow. 

"I feel like there's more you wanna say."

Noctis purses his lips, still looking resolutely upwards.

"Just… Prompto got me thinking. About how it's your duty to stay by my side. How it's your job to look after me. How maybe you didn't really have that much choice when I asked if you wanted to--"

"I _have_ a choice," Gladio interrupts. "Don't think too highly of yourself now, Prince Charmless."

Noctis scoffs at the choice of nickname.

"Don't think I wouldn't leave you if I wanted to," Gladio flicks the side of Noctis' head lightly. "So yeah, maybe this eagle is meant to mean that: we Amicitia are majestic and regal and all the rest of it, and we're damn well strong enough to break whatever cage the monarchy might think they can place on us. So the fact we're here, shielding you out of choice? You'd better think of it as an honour, not a right - cos if that was the case, the tattoo would be of a collared mutt. How about that?"

Noctis laughs, twisting himself to face the other man. Gladio is smirking, so it's difficult to tell how serious he's being. 

"You're telling me that's what that eagle symbolises?" 

"It's what mine does, at least. Isn't that good enough for you?" 

Noctis shuffles himself a little closer, reaching out to caress the inked beak on Gladio's chest with his thumb. 

"Yeah, I guess I can't complain," Noctis murmurs, then presses a soft kiss to the feathered head.

Gladio huffs, satisfied, then manhandles Noctis into rolling over into his designated position as little spoon in the bed. They fall into a comfortable silence, Noctis once more tracing one finger listlessly over Gladio's tattoo, this time the tribal-like patterns on his arm.

"...I never said I didn't like it though," Noctis eventually murmurs, just as Gladio feels like the conversation is over.

"No?" Gladio grunts, shifting to hold Noctis a little more firmly. 

"I mean, it's kinda hot in a way. That you'd mark yourself to such an extent, just for me…" Noctis muses, pushing his spine against Gladio and enjoying the older man's comforting warmth. "Knowing you have a choice in it all just makes it even hotter."

"You're such a contradiction," Gladio chuckles, giving Noctis a soft squeeze. "And you keep calling me hot and I'm not gonna be the only one laying here shirtless in a minute."

Noctis scoffs as Gladio subtly grinds himself against his ass.

"Such a one track mind."

"S'that a problem?" Gladio stops, hooking his leg over Noctis' thigh instead.

"...I never said I didn't like it," Noctis smirks, turning his head to give Gladio a teasing peck on the lips.

Gladio laughs, leaning in for a proper kiss this time. 

"Let's get that shirt off you, then."


	25. Goodnight (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Secret crush, Fluff)

After a full day of hunts and tracking down procurement points (having the local tipster mark them on the map is both a blessing and a curse - because it seems a waste not to push on just that little bit further when they seem so close - and the time so easily slips away as they search) their party of four is more than just a little exhausted. 

Fortunately, they have the luxury of renting chocobos to take on the brunt of the legwork. The birds nestle comfortably with the group as they all lounge by the campfire, forcing themselves awake long enough to eat whatever Ignis has cooked for their meal that night. 

It was Prompto's turn to choose - picking a healthy Keycatrich Salad, one of his favourites - and maybe his choice combined with exhaustion is the reason Noctis is now so obviously flagging at his chocobo's side.

Noctis is leaning against his feathered steed, salad in one hand and fork in the other. His eyes are closed and his head nods in the telltale way of someone fighting a losing battle against sleep, but he still occasionally lifts the empty utensil to his mouth in a slightly comical way.

Gladio watches for a while, in fond amusement, before finally settling his own plate down and standing up to rescue his liege from his self-inflicted torture. 

"C'mon, Princess," Gladio murmurs, emptying Noctis' hands before scooping him up in his arms. "Let's get you to bed."

He bids goodnight to the other two and carries Noctis into the tent. Their sleeping bags are already laid out and Gladio carefully sets Noctis down into the one furthest from the tent's opening. 

Noctis rolls onto his side to face Gladio and his whole body visibly relaxes against the ground. He looks as if he's well and truly knocked out for the night.

"Get some rest," Gladio brushes the fringe from the younger man's closed eyes, his hand only lingering momentarily against the soft lashes. He pauses for a moment, taking in the sight - peaceful and defenceless - then presses a chaste kiss to his fingertips and touches them gently to Noctis' forehead. 

"Night, Sleeping Beauty."

Then Gladio quietly creeps back out, to help the others finish clearing up and with tending to the chocobos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct trying to eat while half asleep against his chocobo is actually one of the campfire scenes in the game, so I can't take any credit for that idea. 😆


	26. Carbuncle (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Secret crush, Crack treated seriously, Attempt at humour, Implied sex)

Noctis blinks as he looks around the familiar marbled room, a little confused as to why he's here.

 _"This is the training room of your dreams,"_ Carbuncle chirps at his feet, the words forming directly in Noctis' mind rather than needing the usual smartphone as a translation. 

"...I see," Noctis murmurs, then spins on his heel at the sound of footsteps to see Gladio flexing behind him - dressed in his Crownsguard fatigues and with broadsword in hand.

_"Gladio's here to train with you. What a pal!"_

Gladio steadies himself into a fighting stance, waiting patiently at the other end of the hall.

Noctis crouches down to tickle the back of Carbuncle's head, a wry smile upon his lips. 

"So I'm here because my subconscious thinks I need more practice, I get it: 'training room of my dreams'." He jerks his head in Gladio's direction. "And he's here and not someone else because? He the Gladio of my dreams, too?" 

Carbuncle whistles and flicks its tail, cocking its head knowingly to the side.

Noctis glances back across at Gladio to see he's now shirtless and his leather pants are distinctively tighter than they were a moment ago. 

"...Oh," Noctis averts his gaze, busying himself with stroking Carbuncle's fur. That was unexpected.

 _"Not quite right?"_ the foxlike creature chirps, prompting Noctis to look over at his Shield once more.

Gladio's face is flushed and his lips slightly parted, moist and shining to match the glistening sheen of sweat covering his naked torso. He breathes out a shuddering gasp as he adjusts the oversized weapon in his grip, planting his legs a little wider and fixing a sultry stare directly at Noctis. 

Noctis gulps, unable to break eye contact from the burning amber glow.

"...Oh," he whispers, at a loss, slowly standing up again.

Carbuncle trots across to the other man, circling Gladio's feet as it whistles and clicks a tuneless song. 

_"You don't feel like you're in the mood for training anymore!"_

The room spins as Carbuncle skips faster, blues and greys melting together into an indistinct blur, until all Noctis can distinguish is Gladio's figure advancing towards him, sword now vanished and expression dark. 

Gladio reaches Noctis and pushes him roughly by the shoulder, sending the younger man falling flat onto his back.

He lands on a thick mattress, the room coming back into focus as his bedroom. The curtains are drawn and the lights are dimmed. Gladio climbs on top, straddling Noctis either side of his hips.

 _"Is this better?"_ Carbuncle chitters. 

Noctis presses himself deeper into the mattress as Gladio looms closer. He has the feeling the other man isn't just shirtless anymore, but Noctis barely has the courage to check.

"...You're not planning on watching, are you?" Noctis manages to croak out, his breath hitching as Gladio's lips brush against his jaw.

 _"Not unless you want me to,"_ Carbuncle whistles in reply, bounding across to nuzzle Noctis - on the opposite cheek to where Gladio is now pressing teasingly soft kisses. 

_"Just call me when you're done!"_

And with that, the creature flips a forward roll in the air and disappears.


	27. Autumn (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Shippy gen, Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe skip this one if you don't like spiders. 🤔

Noctis likes Autumn. He likes the welcome coolness after long, hot Summer days and he likes the way the trees shed their leaves in a glorious display of deep reds, sunset oranges and golden yellows. He especially likes fishing in that atmosphere, overlooking a calm lake and taking in the crisp, fresh air.

What he doesn't like, however, is what the change of seasons brings to the indoors. 

Autumn, it seems, means more spiders. And Noctis can't stand the things.

"You gonna catch it or just leave it there?" Gladio drawls, making no sign of moving from his comfortable position lounging on the sofa.

"...Better catch it," Noctis sighs, getting up to retrieve the empty jam jar he's kept just for these occasions. "Cos at least then I'll know where it is."

"Afraid it'll end up crawling across your face in the middle of the night?" Gladio smirks, following the other man's movements with his eyes.

"I'm not afraid," Noctis scoffs. "I just don't like them."

"No?"

"They're _icky."_

Noctis tiptoes carefully towards where the spider has stopped in the corner of the room, jar in one hand and lid in the other. He can't make any sudden movements in case the horrible thing - with thick, hairy legs and far too many of them - scuttles away and out of sight. He crouches tentatively a short distance away, holding the jar upside down and letting it hover for a moment above the spider, waiting to make sure it isn't about to dart away because it's startled by his presence. 

All his attention is on the arachnid; he's completely blocked out the existence of anything else in the room. 

Holding his breath, Noctis suddenly slams the jar down on top, only daring to breathe again once his brain catches up with his eyes to register that, yes, the spider is now behind glass and with nowhere to escape. 

Noctis inhales and exhales again, steadying himself for the part which comes next - the more difficult part.

He swallows, then shuffles a little closer - still squatting - and gets the lid ready to seal the jar. He hates this part because, even though it's never actually happened, Noctis can't help but dread that the spider will make a break for it: it'll dash out not just from the open jar but - even worse - onto his hand and then up onto his bare arm. The thought is enough to give him goosebumps. 

He huffs out another slow breath. Better just go for it.

He does a countdown to psyche himself up. 

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One…"

Just as he gets to 'one', a large pair of hands slide down over Noctis' shoulders and onto his chest, and a heavy weight leans onto his back almost smothering him with its warmth.

Noctis yelps and drops the lid with a clatter, barely managing to keep his balance, squeezing the glass jar hard enough to turn the tips off his fingers white. 

"What the _hell,_ Gladio?!" Noctis pants, jerking his head round to see the other man grinning at him - Gladio's amused face right next to his own. 

Noctis hadn't even noticed Gladio leave the sofa, let alone creep up behind him, he was so absorbed in his task.

"Thought I'd give you some moral support," Gladio laughs, clearly enjoying the other man's flustered reaction. 

"Like hell you did!" Noctis retorts. "I almost let the damn thing go!" 

"But you didn't," Gladio purrs, despite the other man's annoyance. "C'mon, it was just a joke. Don't be mad about it."

Noctis narrows his eyes and Gladio knocks their foreheads together playfully. 

"Look, I'll catch it for ya then we'll be even."

Gladio leans a little closer, pressing his chest against Noctis as he takes the jar with one hand - their fingers momentarily brushing as he does so - and picks up the fallen lid with the other. In one swift movement he scoops up the spider and screws the lid onto the glass prison, holding it up proudly once done.

"Want me to chuck it out the window for you too?" 

"S'the least you could do," Noctis huffs, giving his Shield a backwards headbutt as he finally relaxes again.

Gladio grins. He replies with a brief squeeze of his biceps against Noctis' upper arms, then stands up to do just that.


	28. Throne (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Post-game, Referenced canon minor character death, Established relationship, Fluff)

The light streaming in through the high windows is almost blinding, brightening up the empty hall, bouncing silver off the steps and casting long shadows over the swirling marble floor. 

Gladio's footsteps echo as he approaches the throne. 

He wonders how long it will take to get used to the sunlight again; he wonders how long it will take before people take it for granted again.

He hopes he never reaches that point himself. He doesn't want to forget all the sacrifices made to get this far.

Running one hand over the arm of the heavily gilded throne, Gladio remembers the King who once sat there. He closes his eyes and remembers the Shield who used to stand at the King's side behind: strong and fierce and loyal. Gladio wonders if he can live up to that memory and become the man he knows he was born to be.

In that empty hall, sunlight pouring in, Gladio closes his eyes and makes a silent prayer of thanks for those who passed on all too soon.

Gladio exhales and opens his eyes again, just as the doors behind him groan on their hinges and another man enters. 

"You're early," the voice behind him chides. Gladio turns on his heel to meet the mischievous glint in the other man's eyes. "Could've waited for me, don't you think?" 

Gladio clenches one fist against his chest and bows, a soft smile upon his lips.

"My apologies, Your Majesty."

Noctis climbs up the steps to join him. He places one hand on Gladio's shoulder, prompting him to raise his head again.

"Getting impatient in your old age?" Noctis' voice is light and teasing and all too welcome to Gladio's ears.

"You could say that," Gladio grins. "Though I don't consider 33 to be all that old."

He bends down to give Noctis a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

"...I think I've done enough waiting to last me a long while yet."

Noctis snorts a small laugh, then turns his head for another kiss, brushing his lips directly against Gladio's this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ignis ending. 👀


	29. Loved (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Shippy gen, Hurt/comfort, Fluff)

Gladio knocks lightly on the bathroom door of the motel.

"You OK in there?" 

It's been twenty minutes of silence and Gladio can't help but feel a little worried, especially considering Noctis' subdued mood that day.

There's the soft click of the bolt unlocking, then Noctis opens the door - fully dressed still - his gaze down and looking more than a little listless. 

Gladio rubs at his beard. He's glad he was right to interrupt but at the same time not - he doesn't want Noctis to feel like this. He's glad Noctis opened the door at least. 

"Couldn't hear any water running. Sounded a bit odd for someone who's meant to be having a shower."

"...Yeah," Noctis sighs, still looking away. "I'll get on it."

"You sure?" Gladio lifts one hand to place it firmly on the younger man's shoulder. "Cos you're looking a little lost to me, like you'd put the soap in your mouth and toothpaste in your hair."

Noctis shakes his head, breaking a wry smile despite himself. 

"No, I'm just… Can't stop thinking about stuff."

He clenches and unclenches his hands, eyes drawn to his naked fingers, and thinks of the missing ring which he wishes wasn't his time yet to wear.

Gladio watches the action with a fond sadness. He wishes he's able to do more for Noctis than just stay by his side.

"...If thinking is what helps you, then think away, Noct."

He pauses, considering. 

"And if you're too busy caught up in thinking to do anything else... then let me do all those something else's for you."

Noctis raises his head, eyebrows lightly quirked.

"...You wanna help me shower?" 

"I can wash your hair at least," Gladio huffs, twisting Noctis round by the shoulders and back inside the bathroom. "Might help ya relax."

Noctis bites his lip to hide a smile, unsure if Gladio knows exactly what he's offering.

"At least," Noctis repeats, grateful for the unexpected distraction from his negative thoughts.

Gladio has already unhooked the shower head and switched it on, waiting for the water to reach an ideal temperature.

"Shirt off," Gladio nods, "then you can come sit here on the edge of the tub."

Noctis complies, having no reason to feel embarrassed in front of the other man; they've changed clothes in front of each other countless times already, after all.

"Head up," Gladio murmurs, bringing the steady stream of water up onto Noctis' scalp. He gently massages it, working out any tangles from his hair, taking care to wet every strand properly. Noctis feels some of the tension ebb away from his shoulders as his thoughts turn to how meticulous Gladio is once he sets himself on a task.

It's a good quality, Noctis decides.

Gladio places the shower head inside the tub as he moves to then lather shampoo in his palms. Noctis watches from half-lidded eyes, head still tipped back, but he can't stop his eyelids from fluttering closed completely once Gladio resumes his massage. The older man's grip is soothingly firm and he drags his nails with just enough force to send shivering pinpricks in waves all down Noctis' back.

"I'mma wash all your troubles away," Gladio whispers. "Just for now, at least."

Noctis smiles, forcing his eyes open again to see Gladio's soft frown, concentrating hard on the bubbles in Noctis' hair. He's grateful for his Shield's focus and devotion, despite the fact Gladio surely has burdens of his own to deal with. It makes Noctis feel loved.

"...Thanks," Noctis sighs, shutting his eyes once more.

He lets the sounds and scents of the beating water and floral shampoo swamp his senses and the feeling of Gladio's fingers in his hair fill his mind - until there's no space left for the gnawing negative thoughts he'd been stifled with only moments earlier.

Just for now, at least.


	30. Walk tall/Crisp (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Brotherhood era, Shippy gen, Fluff)

Noctis regards himself in the mirror.

He looks taller than he feels, the lines of his freshly pressed suit crisp and pristine, and the outline of his silhouette all too sharp compared to the jumbled mess he feels inside. 

Noctis has never been one for crowds or drawing attention, but he knows this is one event he can't spend in the shadows. Having just come of age, it's tradition for him to now be presented - like some kind of prized animal - to the kingdom, as the Crown Prince and next in line to the throne. 

All the usual political elite will be there, to gossip and scrutinise his appearance and mannerisms, surely - as will the press, both newspaper and radio reporters alike. Noctis only hopes he'll be spared any actual interviews and he'll be able to get away with the bare minimum of polite conversation. 

It's all such a farce, considering he's spent his life in the public eye and in public schools anyway, but Noctis understands he can't always avoid all the traditions he hates.

He fiddles with one of his cufflinks: a silver skull with blue gemstones studding its eyes. On the plus side, at least it's just a normal suit for this occasion and not some kind of ceremonial wear.

There's a couple of short knocks at the door and Noctis stills, one hand on the knot of his cerulean tie. He thinks it might be a little off but he's not entirely sure.

"Who is it?" Noctis calls.

"Just me," comes the reply.

The door opens and Gladio steps inside, also dressed up in a sharp black suit but with a contrasting amber tie - picked out to match his eyes, no doubt. He looks almost unfairly handsome, Noctis thinks, and he fills his suit just the way he's supposed to. Not like how Noctis feels about his own.

"You all ready to go?" 

"...Yeah," Noctis sighs, eyes flickering back to himself as he smooths down an imaginary crease from his front. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He holds his arms out to the side in a low T, catching Gladio's gaze in the mirror. 

"How do I look?" 

Gladio strides closer, placing his hands gently on Noctis' arms, moving them back down and slightly in front. He runs his palms down Noctis' sides, following the curve of his waist and finishing on his hips. 

"Good," Gladio hums. "Like a Prince…" he smirks, circling his arms around Noctis' shoulders, to pull out the younger man's tie from where it's tucked into his suit jacket. "A Prince with a crooked tie," he clarifies, loosening the material as he speaks.

"...Thought so," Noctis sighs, watching as Gladio undoes the knot completely. 

"Can't believe you're still messing this up when you've had how many years of practise with your uniform," Gladio teases. "Look."

Noctis watches in the mirror, though his attention is drawn more to Gladio's hands - nimbly folding the silken length despite their size and calluses - rather than focusing on the knot itself.

"Perfect," Gladio grins as he finishes, finally stepping away again. The missing warmth against Noctis' back feels all too empty; Noctis wonders if it's just because of nerves or if it's something else.

He bows his head, adjusting his suit jacket on top of his tie once more, as he hears Gladio's footsteps make their way back towards the door.

"Shall we?" the older man rumbles, voice lightly teasing yet still somehow reassuring.

Noctis meets Gladio's encouraging smile with a small one of his own.

"...Yeah. Let's do this."

He regards his Shield, standing tall and confident in the doorway, and all of a sudden feels like less of a jumble inside.


	31. Dawn (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tags: Awkward Noctis Lucis Caelum, Oblivious Gladiolus Amicitia, Feelings realisation, Secret crush, Love confessions, Fluff, Kissing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed the Oct 31 deadline for this so thought I'd just have some fun with it! Roughly 2k of guilty pleasure tropes. 😆 The cup noodles dialogue was lifted directly from the game. 😬
> 
> Can be read as a sequel to Chapter 1. I like how the prompts worked out that way - it rounds things off nicely!

Gladio is surprised at the other hunter's voice, recognising it almost immediately despite its muffled tone, but he chooses to play it tough and pretend he hasn't. It's not the grand entrance he'd imagined making after more than a week away, and they have a job to carry out first.

When they head inside the power plant, and he sees the familiar flash of electric blue while they pick off daemons in perfect sync, the surprise wanes to comfort; Gladio is pleased they can throw snarky comments and meaningless banter back and forth just as easily as if he'd never left.

It hits him in a rush, just as their blades come down in unison through a helpless garchimaera, exactly how much he's missed his Prince-- no, his King. He can't wait to get back out into the fresh air and greet the guys all properly.

He's returning as a changed man: stronger, better, more confident. He hopes they can all see it, too… That the additional scars to his forehead and chest are worth it. That he's a true Shield now.

Upon seeing his face, Ignis and Prompto react much as Gladio expects them to: vague concern and relief but overall happiness to see him.

Noctis, however, is a different matter entirely. 

Gladio is surprised again (maybe even disappointed) at Noctis' change in demeanour - the lighthearted to and fro from inside the power plant disappears in favour of awkward glances and softly furrowed brows. Noctis doesn't comment on Gladio's wounds or even officially welcome him back - not even in a teasing way.

The only difference Gladio can think of is that their faces were hidden in the power plant, but he can't quite piece together why seeing his face should make any difference to the other man at all. Maybe it's something else Gladio's done, without realising, and he needs to find some way of picking up Noctis' spirits again in apology. What is it that makes Gladio happy? Perhaps he can try sharing in that.

"Hey, Noct," Gladio calls out from behind, as their group makes their way through the bustling streets of Lestallum. "Do you think we can swing by the cup noodles shop for a sec?"

Noctis complies, leading them in that direction, and Gladio catches him by the shoulder while Ignis makes their order to stock up.

"Something dawned on me when I was on my own," Gladio starts, holding Noctis' gaze with his own burning amber. He sees Noctis' eyes flicker at the statement (a glimmer of hope? though Gladio's not sure how that would make sense) and pushes on with his speech about cup noodles (whatever glimmer he thinks he might've seen dulls the longer he goes on).

"So I ask you, Noct: what's your favourite ingredient?" 

Gladio thinks he's doing Noctis a favour, by letting him choose the main attraction for their noodles endeavour, but the other man doesn't seem as excited as Gladio expects him to be.

"...Meat, I guess?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gladio soon forgets about it in his enthusiasm, immediately starting another ramble on how perfect that answer is, pleased that Noctis agrees meat is the ultimate addition to a cup of hot noodles.

"Now all that's left is to make our noodle dream a reality," he grins, thinking he's on the right track to improving Noctis' mood. "First up, the ingredients."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Noctis sighs, but Gladio is too hyped up to notice the despondency.

They camp out that evening - Ignis' way of showing he cares, going along with Gladio's preferences as a subtle welcome back - and eat cup noodles by the fire. The flames crackle gently and Gladio finally regales the happenings of his departure to the other three.

Noctis speaks up a little, but his attention is mostly on his phone, and when he does speak it's almost all a little too arrogant. Gladio has the niggling feeling the bravado is a bit put on. He glances across at the younger man, smiling softly as he finishes declaring his strengthened resolve in protecting his liege, and can't help but feel disheartened when Noctis blinks rapidly and looks away, rather than return the affectionate gesture.

Gladio doesn't understand why Noctis isn't as proud of him as he thought he'd be.

He spends the next couple of days in that same state of restless confusion, finding his eyes drawn ever more often to Noctis' figure - in the backseat of the Regalia, while riding chocobos over the dusty Leide plains, in the midst of battle against a raging behemoth - and he wonders why it almost feels like he misses Noctis more while he's right beside him, compared to when he'd actually been off undertaking Gilgamesh's Trial alone.

Noctis quips back snarky comments and airy non-committal replies to Gladio's questions (the car got roomier while he was gone? nice comeback, smartass), which kind of makes Gladio feel like Noctis is annoyed and trying to push him away - but then other times, he'll look over and see Noctis pretending like he hasn't just been staring at him, or he's pouting or fiddling with his hair like he wants to say something, but rather than approach Gladio he always just sighs and skulks off instead.

(In the end, even their cup noodles side quest doesn't do much to fix Noctis' mood).

Gladio isn't sure what to make of it. It almost feels familiar, but as something he's experienced elsewhere from other people rather than from Noctis before. Gladio can't quite place his finger on it.

Their group makes another pitstop at Lestallum for supplies before beginning their long drive down to the coast at Caem.

They're hanging around in the marketplace as Ignis and Prompto peruse the stalls, and Gladio looks up to see a group of women standing not too far off: one is not-so-subtly casting him quick glances from a lowered gaze as her friends giggle and whisper beside her. Gladio recognises the looks and absentmindedly winks in reply, sending her into a blush while her friends grin and nudge her sides in encouragement. 

Gladio's used to being on the receiving end of flirtatious glances - confident or awkward both - well aware of how attractive he is. He looks away again with a smirk, before she gets the wrong idea, and sees Noctis scowling at a mound of beans in one of the displays.

It's funny, but he kind of thinks the other man's disgruntled face is more pleasing to look at than the girl's coy smiles.

"You look tired. Wanna head back to The Leville?" Gladio asks, persistent in his efforts to regain Noctis' good favour.

Noctis looks up at the question, his eyes momentarily flitting across to that same group of girls. 

"You don't have something else you'd rather be doing?"

Gladio laughs and shakes his head, "No, I'm pretty beat, too. We can catch an early night together."

There's a brief pause before Noctis answers.

"...OK. Let's go."

Gladio thinks he sees the smallest twitch upwards in one corner of Noctis' mouth, but then it's gone before he can think about it any longer.

They choose to share a room, leaving Ignis and Prompto to take the one next door - it makes sense, as that way their arrival won't disturb anyone whenever they make it back that night.

When Gladio comes out of the shower (he'd been gracious in letting Noctis go first) he's surprised to see Noctis is still up, standing out on the balcony watching the crowds mill around the fountain below.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Gladio approaches him slowly, only half dressed with his towel hung loosely around his naked shoulders. Lestallum is as hot as always and he's not keen to start sweating under unnecessary layers, straight out of a shower.

Noctis turns to look up at him, hair still slightly damp and matted down to frame his cheeks. His dark eyes, unfocused in their gaze, reflect the orange glow of the city as his lips part in thought.

Somehow in the silence, the atmosphere turns heavy - despite the fact they're outdoors in the open. Noctis eventually lets out a soft huff and Gladio almost thinks he can feel the movement of air against his chest.

An unsolicited thought comes to Gladio's mind: Noctis is beautiful. He's regal without trying, impossibly magnetising beneath an awkward, stubborn exterior. Is that a strange thing to think about the one he's sworn to protect?

Gladio wonders what he can do to close this recent distance between them, to have Noctis understand how he'd literally give his life for him; he's already given his life to him, his conviction emblazoned across his body in a proud assortment of ink and scars, but if only he could find some way of making his devotion clearer. It's not that Gladio wants acknowledgement - some kind of gratitude for something he's all too happy to offer without order - it's just that he wants Noctis to look at him, really look at him, and accept his loyalty without any feelings of guilt or obligation. 

He wants Noctis to stop whatever this game of reeling him in and pushing him away is, as if Gladio's some kind of big fish Noctis isn't sure about actually wanting to land or not.

Noctis opens his mouth a little wider, clearly intending to say something important, and Gladio can't help but lean in a little at the action, swallowing hard in anticipation.

Then Noctis turns away again, mussing up his hair as he moves to step back inside the room.

"...It's nothing. I'll see you in the morning."

Gladio's gaze trails after him - that vaguely forlorn posture and lightly reddening ears - and all of a sudden realisation hits.

He knows what that familiar feeling is, because hadn't he just felt something similar in the marketplace only moments before?

At least, he thinks he knows what it is. He just can't quite believe it.

"Noct?"

Gladio follows behind, catching the other man by the shoulder, stopping him in the centre of the room and prompting Noctis to turn and face him.

"I think… something just dawned on me," Gladio swallows again, trying his hardest to ignore the distracting butterflies beginning to dance in his gut.

"What, more cup noodle epiphanies?" Noctis smirks weakly, looking up at the ceiling in feigned disinterest.

"No…"

Gladio draws himself a little closer, his hand still firm upon Noctis' shoulder. He exhales softly to steady himself.

"...Did you miss me? While I was gone?" 

Noctis frowns, meeting Gladio's gaze with confusion. 

"Why're you bringing that up again now?" 

"That's not an answer, Princess," Gladio retorts, stifling the reflex to scoff. Noctis is definitely being overly defensive over the question.

"...It was different," Noctis finally settles on, his lips forming an unintentional pout.

Gladio licks his own lips at the sight. He's been drawn to Noctis for the longest time - always putting him first, willing to do anything for his sake - and the realisation of Noctis' hidden feelings creep up on him in a way which makes him wonder if returning them would really be all that wrong. Maybe it's something he's always felt, too; he'd just never labelled it that way before. 

"I missed you," Gladio states simply. "More than I let on."

Noctis looks away, clearly embarrassed.

"And it dawned on me, maybe you missed me more than you're letting on, too."

Noctis' eyes narrow just a fraction in response.

"If I'm wrong…" Gladio takes another step closer, so close now that their bodies are almost flush against each other, "...then just lemme know. Pains me to say it, but I'm not always the best at reading signals."

"...Signals?" Noctis breathes, still staring resolutely down.

"Yeah," Gladio's voice drops to a murmur: a deep rumbling purr which cuts smoothly through the thick, tension-ridden air.

Gladio lowers his head, bending down so the tip of his nose brushes against the other man's cheekbone. He thinks he hears Noctis' breath hitch.

"Cos right now, I'm getting the signal that this is OK."

Gladio presses the tenderest of kisses to Noctis' cheek. He definitely hears Noctis gasp this time, but the younger man makes no effort to move away. Gladio kisses him again in the same place, another hesitant peck.

Noctis' breath shudders outwards, but he still shows no signs of wanting Gladio to stop.

Gladio kisses him again, daring to edge his mouth a little closer to Noctis' jaw. On the fourth kiss, Noctis exhales sharply and turns his head, meeting Gladio's lips directly with his own.

The kiss is short and sweet and maybe the tiniest bit clumsy - but it's enough to confirm what Gladio needed to know: it's not a mistake. What he feels for Noctis is definite attraction and reciprocating Noctis' advances is nothing to do with mere obligation of duty.

As they kiss again - more confidently this time, lips parting to allow the other entrance as their tongues tentatively touch together - Gladio thinks he's a fool not to have realised sooner, because honestly, why else would he be willing to go to such lengths for Noctis if it was just for the sake of a job?

"This… won't make things weird between us, will it?" Noctis asks, slightly breathless as he forces the two of them apart.

Gladio grins, lifting his other hand to tug the other man into a rough embrace. He's quietly grateful he's fresh out of the shower because it feels unexpectedly good to have Noctis' fingertips ghost over his bare chest. It's cute how unsure his usually bratty liege is being.

"Not weird," Gladio hums, pressing another gentle kiss to Noctis' mouth. "Better."

Noctis sighs, his eyes fluttering shut as Gladio's kisses turn deeper and their tongues find their rhythm - soft and warm as they slip together in long-awaited gratifying perfection.

"...I did miss you," Noctis admits, as Gladio manoeuvres them to sit on the bed.

Gladio bites his lip, resisting the urge to quip something teasing back in reply.

"I know," Gladio pushes Noctis down flat on the mattress, straddling him completely and planting his forearms either side of Noctis' head for support. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving your side again anytime soon."

"Anytime soon?" Noctis repeats, cautiously lifting his arms to wrap around Gladio's neck.

"Ever?" Gladio raises an eyebrow in mock confusion.

Noctis genuinely laughs (for what Gladio feels like is the first time in days) then tugs the older man down into a satisfied kiss.

"Yeah," Noctis smiles against Gladio's lips. "That works for me."

Gladio smirks.

That more than works for him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't manage to do all 31 prompts in 31 days, but I don't even mind! 30/31, even if sometimes it was 4 prompts in one day... I did better than I thought. 😆
> 
> And the challenge was more tiring than I thought, too! But it was fun. 🙃 Thanks to everyone who followed along, especially those who left kudos/comments. Those were what motivated me to continue. 🙈
> 
> Don't think I'll be doing another challenge like this for a while though. Ever? Lol. 😂


End file.
